Part Of Me
by FlooKim88
Summary: Ada banyak hal yang bisa menjadi alasan Menma membenci Naruto, dan ada banyak cara yang bisa digunakannya untuk mengusik ketenangan Naruto. Termasuk mengusik gadis yang diklaim Naruto sebagai miliknya. Tanpa Menma tau, ia dan Naruto berbagi jiwa yang sama dan tentunya, merekapun berbagi rasa yang sama. Karna mereka berasal dari bagian yang sama.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Langkah–langkah yang saling beradu terdengar, membuat berapa hentakan riuh disepanjang koridor dingin yang berkepanjangan.

"Naruto,"

"Diam Nagato! Diam!"

"Tapi—"

"Kubilang DIAM!"

Dua laki–laki berusia belasan saling mengejar waktu dengan kecepatan lari menggila. "Sialan! Sialan!" Naruto berdesis dan akhirnya merekapun tiba dipintu ruang paling ujung yang ada, tanpa ragu–ragu segera saja pria kayu itu ditendang dengan kuat.

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya kesemua penjuru ruangan dan menemukan sosok yang mereka cari tengah meringkuk ketakutan disudut ruangan. Tubuh polosya dipenuhi bercak ungu—kemerahan dengan peluh disana–sini, ada beberapa luka mengering ditubuhnya, dan disisinya ada seragam putih biru miliknya yang susah tak berbentuk lagi—karna bekas dirobek.

"I—ino!" napas Nagato terasa tercekik saat menyebutkan nama sang gadis.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian membelalakan matanya terkejut. "Jangan mendekat! Ja—ngan Mendekat! JANGAN! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriaknya sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekatiku! Hikss! Hiks! Jangan!" ia kemudian terisak ketakutan.

Nagato bergerak mengambil selimut yang berada diatas kasur dan kemudian melangkah ke arah gadis itu, ia segera membungkus tubuh sang gadis dengan cepat disertai tetesan airmata. Ino mendorong pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga, namun Nagato langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku...Ino," bisiknya.

Naruto mengepalkan jarinya dan kemudian memukul daun pintu dengan keras.

"BRENGSEK," ia berbalik hendak pergi saat suara Nagato terdengar melambatkan detik yang berputar. "Berhenti kau Naruto!"

Naruto mendengus dan akan melangkah pergi lagi kalau saja ucapan Nagato tak menghentikannya seketika dan membuatnya tersadar.

 _Ia...hanyalah seorang pecundang yang tak bisa apa—apa._

 _Lalu didetik itulah janjinya terukir untuk waktu yang lama._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present.**

 **Part of Me.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Spesial dedicated for :**

 **Tamiino**

 **Dan semua pembaca yang percaya MenIno itu serasi xD.**

 **Genre : AU, Drama, & Shool—life.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack Pairing.**

 **Bahasa kasar, Tindak kekerasan, de el el.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Pria bemata kelam itu menatap bangunan bertingkat dihadapannya tak berminat, ia mendengus dan menyugar rambutnya dengan gaya kasar.

Konoha High School, nama itu terukir dari batu hitam yang diletakan dihalaman depan gedung besar tersebut.

"Si pak tua itu bersikeras menemukanku dengannya ya?" Ia berdecak dan menendang pagar besar sekolahan tersebut. Gayanya sangat jauh dari kata anak baik–baik, tentu saja karna mana ada anak baik yang menggunakan kemeja seragam dengan seluruh kancingnya yang terbuka hingga kaos berwarna putih dengan tulisan _Die's_ mencolok berwarna merah tampak dimata anak–anak lain yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan berminat, tanpa sebuah benda jinjing yang disebut tas pula.

Pria itu hanya mendengus dan mulai melangkah disepanjang koridor dengan gaya _bossy_.

Matanya bertemu dengan aquamarine yang dibingkai kacamata seorang gadis yang kini juga menatapnya dengan raut wajah dingin, sedangkan dibelakangnya sang gadis terdapat sosok pria berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga berwarna merah yang segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadang langkah pria tersebut.

"Hoi, Naruto!" pria bername tag Inuzuka Kiba itu mengambil sejumput rambut pria dihadapannya. "Kenapa dengan rambutmu? Kau ganti suasana atau bagai—"

"Kau sebut aku siapa?" pria bermata kelam itu menatapnya memicing.

"Ha? Apa?" Kiba malah balik bertanya.

BUGH!

Tanpa basa–basi sosok berambut hitan itu meninju rahang Kiba dengan keras, Kiba terhuyung dan memelototkan matanya tak percaya, "Kau kenapa Naru—"

BUGH!

Tak cukup dengan itu ia bahkan menendang perut Kiba dengan sekuat tenaga.

Bruk!

Tubuh Kiba tersungkur diatas lantai koridor yang dingin.

"Tadi kau memanggilku dengan nama sampah menjijikan idiot!"

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Menma menghajar pemuda itu membabi buta,

semua siswa yang berada di sana menatap pria itu tak percaya, bahkan para siswi menjerit dan kemudian menutup bibir mereka rapat-rapat.

Menma berdecak sembari menginjak dada pria dihadapannya dengan ekspresi pongahnya.

"Hei bedebah! Tunjukan ruang kepala sekolah!" bentaknya dengan nada nyaring, namun para siswa dan siswi disana hanya bisa saling melempar pandang dengan ekspresi memucat.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kiba memegangi pergelangan kaki Menma dengan susah payah, berharap bisa menyingkirkan kaki laknat itu darisana. "sialan—"umpatnya tak terima.

Menma kembali berdecak dan lalu ia menginjak dada pria itu tanpa ampun. "Sampah!"

"Mati kau!"

"Sialan!"

"Kau mau melawan ha?"

"Memangnya bisa?" katanya sembari tertawa keedanan.

"Kurang ajar!"

"Mati kau!"

Cemooh Menma bertubi-tubi sembari menginjak–nginjak tubuh dihadapannya.

"Berhenti!"

Menma menghentikan gerakannya diudara dan kemudian mendengus saat ia melihat jernihnya _aquamarine_ yang tadi bersibobrok dengannya kini menatapnya.

"Heh?" Menma memiringkan wajahnya dan kemudian sebuah seringaian tercipta dibibirnya.

"Kenapa kau melarangku?"

Ia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati sang gadis dengan gerakan yang sangat mengancam. "Apa kau..." Menma mengitari tubuh ramping sang gadis dengan tatapan tajam menilai yang mengoyak kepercayaan diri.

 _Oh_.

Semua orang yang berada disana menahan napas. Entah kenapa mereka berpikir bahwa sebentar lagi, akan sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi jika ini terus berlanjut.

"Kau kekasihnya?" Menma menatap Ino dengan senyum meremehkan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati wajah ayu dihadapannya yang membuat sang gadis refleks memundurkan wajahnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku tebal yang ada didekapannya.

"Wajahmu cantik juga," Menma menyeringai senang dan menggoda, lalu ia berdecih dan bertanya dengan nasa sinis,"kau mau dengan sampah seperti itu?"

WUSSH!

Sebuah kaleng minuman terbang menuju kepala Menma, dengan cepat.

Plak!

Menma menangkap kaleng itu dan mendapati pria berambut merah dan bermata lavender tak jauh dihadapannya.

"Menyingkirlah dari milik kami," desisnya saat seorang pria berambut surai bata dengan iris mata turqouise berada disisinya.

"Woooow? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" Menma tertawa dibuat–buat dan tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram kaleng itu dengan kuat hingga menjadikan bagian tengahnya sesikit banyaknya remuk.

"Milik kami?" ia terkekeh saat salah satu dari pria itu segera menarik tangan Ino mendekatinya. Menma mendesis penuh dengan aura kebencian. "Lama tak bertemu sepupu," sapanya pada pria bermata _lavender_ tersebut disertai senyuman miring, dibelakang sana Kiba mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Aku tak sudi punya sepupu sepertimu," tegas pria bername tag Uzumaki Nagato tersebut, ia makin menyembunyikan Ino dari balik punggungnya.

"Dan juga tolong menjauh darinya. Kotoran sepertimu sangat mengganggu," pria bersurai merah bata itu menyampirkan jas _almamater_ nya di pundak Ino dengan pelan.

Menma mendengus dan hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. "— _seriously_ ," decaknya.

"Ya, baguslah. Aku juga tak berharap kau akui sebagai sepupu, dan kau—" Menma menunjuk pria bernama Sabaku Gaara itu dengan jari tengahnya. "Baumu bahkan lebih mengerikan dari _pup—_ nya anjing sekalipun!" katanya kemudian, suasana di sekitar makin tak kondusif, sebagian murid ada yang berubah cemas, ada yang bersemangat, dan ada juga yang tak perduli.

"Bedebah," Mata _lavender_ Nagato menatap tepat ke bola mata Menma, namun ucapannya ditujukan pada sosok berambut jabrik coklat dibelakang sana. "Apa kau tak bisa menjaga Ino dengan baik?"

Kiba tak menjawab, hanya bisa melihat kearah lain dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Gadis itu _Slave(_ —budak seks) kalian ya? Apa dia begitu memuaskan hingga kalian begitu menggilainya?"

Bugh!

Tanpa bisa berkedip sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras mampu membuat Menma terhuyung kebelakang.

Lagi–lagi suara cicitan dan pekikan terdengar menggema. Menma mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sobek, matanya menemukan titik berwarna merah disana. Ia membawa pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan dan rahangnya mengeras menemukan pria berambut pirang dan bermata _blue shappire_ itu tengah berdiri dengan aura mengancam yang mengintimidasi miliknya.

"Naruto," desisnya.

"Kupastikan mulutmu itu akan robek kalau berani membuka mulut tentangnya,"

" _Well_ , siapa ini?" tanyanya sembari bertepuk tangan. "Yang mulia Namikaze Naruto—sama rupanya."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Apakah mereka ini bawahanmu?"

Naruto hanya berdecak. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak suka aku disini? Oh, gadis itu siapa dia—"

"Milikku!" tandasnya dengan tegas

Menma tak menjawab setelahnya, ada perasaan asing yang memasuki hatinya. Ia tak pernah melihat Naruto semarah ini kecuali di hari itu...

"Ooh, apa kau berkata dia milik kalian bertiga? Kalian berbagi atau bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan nada _provokatif_. "waah, jalang jenis apa—"

Duagh!

Naruto menendang perut Menma hingga pria itu kini terhempas diatas lantai yang dingin, tanpa belas kasihan ia menginjak dada Menma dengan kasar berulang–ulang sembari mengumpat, dengan suara keras, "brengsek kau!" makinya emosi. Menma tak melawan sedikitpun akan perlakuan Naruto hingga sosok kakaknya itu puas menginjak-injak tubuhnya.

Naruto kini membungkuk dan menarik kerah baju seragam Menma hingga kini wajah Menma yang telihat menahan sakit kini berada tepat dihadapannya.

 _"You. Will. Die_." ucapnya dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuh itu dengan kasar, ia segera berbalik dan merangkul Ino kemudian diikuti Gaara dan Nagato. Bisik–bisik mulai terdengar disekeliling Menma yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya terbaring sekarang seperti sedang merenungi sesuatu.

"Apa–bahkan belum ada sehari?"

"Pantas saja."

"Lancang sekali sih,"

"Tapi sepertinya anak baru itu tahu soal Naruto—sama dan Nagato—kun,"

"Biar dia rasakan,"

"Padahal lumayan tampan, sayang sekali ya?"

Naruto berhenti dan secara alamiah tiga orang disisinya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kiba!" seruan Naruto terdengar, sangat dingin dan terkesan kasar. "Kau dikeluarkan," ia baru saja akan melangkah kalau tangan Ino tak menggengamnya. "Naruto—kun,"

"Ohh tidak,"

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi padanya?,"

"Kasihan sekali Kiba–kun."

"Kenapa dia mau ikut dalam kelompok itu sih?!"

Riuh suara itu kembali terdengar.

Kiba berbalik hendak melangkah ke arah berlawanan kalau saja suara Ino tak memanggilnya.

"Kiba." Ino kini berbalik menatap punggung tegap pria pecinta anjing tersebut.

Suasana kembali hening, anak–anak perempuan menatap sinis kearah gadis bermahkota pirang yang kini menoleh pada Naruto. "Ayo ikut denganku, lukamu harus diobati."

Kiba menoleh tak percaya, ia baru mau membalas ucapan Ino saat kemudian kembali terdiam mendengar suara Naruto yang berdecih tak suka dan pria itu kembali melangkah. "Kau tak mendengar kata Ino?"

Ino mengangguk dan berucap, "ayo!"

Lalu segera menyusul Naruto didepan sana, Gaara menatap pria itu tanpa ekspresi, dan kemudian Nagatolah yang angkat bicara, "tunggu apa lagi, Kiba?"

Dan dengan itu Kiba melangkah bersama keduanya.

Menma terhenyak mengetahui betapa mudahnya Naruto mengubah keputusannya dalam sekejap.

"Siapa gadis itu?" desisnya lalu segera bangkit dari sana melihat lima punggung yang berjalan dikoridor dengan barisan terbelah dua, hingga tak ada yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Bubar!" sebentuk suara yang dingin terdengar menginterupsi semua orang yang berdiri disana, dan tanpa pikir panjang mereka segera berlalu meninggalkan Menma dan pria tinggi dibelakangnya.

"Kau,"

Menma menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut oranye disana. "ikut aku."

"Memangnya kau siapa memerintahku?" bentak Menma tak terima.

"Aku Yahiko Pain, dan kalau menurutmu penting aku adalah ketua osis disini."

"Cih!" Menma berdecak dengan bola mata yang berputar terhibur.

"Dan kalau tak salah kau adalah Uzumaki Menma 'kan?" Ia mendekati Menma dan kemudian berbisik, "anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, saudara kembar... Namikaze Naruto." ujarnya penuh penekanan.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Kiba meringgis perih saat sapuan alkohol menyapa kulitnya yang terluka, Ino tengah mengobatinya dengan telaten diruang kesehatan. Almond terang itu menatap wajah manis di hadapannya.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau menolongku?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Ino menatap pria dihadapannya tak mengerti, namun sesaat ia mengingat yang terjadi saat otaknya segera memproses perkataan Kiba.

"Aku tak ada maksud apapun,"

"Jadi," Kiba bertanya dengan hati–hati. "Kau hanya ingin mengobati lukaku?"

"Tentu saja." Ino merapikan kotak P3K yang berada didalamnya. "Tapi kurasa Naruto mengizinkanmu tetap disisinya."

"Kau yakin?"

Ino hanya menghela napas dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya.

"Percayalah Naruto tak sejahat itu. Lagipula tak baik juga kalau kau berada disisiku untuk waktu yang lama."

"Tapi, Naruto sudah berada disampingmu selama lima tahun 'kan?"

"Kadang...aku merasa menyesal padanya."

Kiba menatap gadis bermata aquamarine yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menatap sosok berambut pirang yang tengah mengobrol dengan Nagato dan Gaara.

Sebenarnya Kiba tidak tahu banyak tentang mereka semua meskipun sudah hampir dua tahun ia ikut bersama Naruto dan teman–temannya, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuat dan menuntut Menma untuk tetap bersama mereka.

"Aku merasa...dia terlalu menyiksa dirinya sendiri." pandangan Ino menyayu, teduh namun membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Ino,"

Ino menoleh kembali pada Kiba yang kini mendadak gugup. "Apa aku tak bisa tinggal disisimu?"

Cklk.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan kepala Nagato yang menyembul disana.

"Apa kau sudah mengobati Kiba? Kalau sudah cepatlah mengobati Naruto—aaawwww," Nagato meringis saat merasakan Naruto menendang tulang keringnya, ia kemudian membukakan pintu Uks secara utuh dan Naruto sudah berdiri dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada, "ayo masuk kelas." ujarnya kemudian.

Ino mengangguk dan kembali meletakan kotak P3K dilemari kaca yang berada tak jauh darinya lalu segera melangkah mendekati Naruto, Kiba hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Naruto dengan nada biasa.

"Eh?" Kiba malah balik bertanya padanya hingga membuat Naruto berdecak. "Apa tendangan si brengsek tadi membuatmu tuli?"

Dengan segera Kiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian melangkah mendekat kearah empat sosok berbeda karakter tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak," cengirnya kelewat bahagia, Naruto hanya berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana diikuti Gaara yang melangkah bersamaan dengan Ino sedangkan Nagato merangkul pundak Kiba lalu menyeret pria itu disisinya.

"Kau tenang saja, Naruto tak mungkin mengganggumu lagi karna kau mendapat lampu hijau dari Ino!"

"Yah, tentu saja!" Kiba malah menyombongkan diri dan tertawa pongah. "Ino tak mungkin menolak pesonaku, hahahhaha!"

"Cih," Nagato beralih mengunci leher Kiba. "Percaya diri sekali kau!"

"Aaaarggghh, lepas Nagato!" Kiba menarik–narik tangan Nagato menjauh.

"Hahaaha rasakan! Siapa suruh kau tak becus menjaga Ino ha? Siapa suruh?!"

"Ma—maafkan aku!"

"Hah? Aku tak butuh maafmu! Rasakan cekikan mautku ini!"

Mereka berdua malah sibuk bergumul satu sama lain.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan bergumam sebal. "Dasar bocah," namun saat ia menoleh, hatinya bergemuruh mendapati tawa kecil dari seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Bahkan... tawa sekecil itu saja mampu membuat hatinya menghangat.

 _Ino memanglah pusat hidupnya._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Menma menatap kepala sekolah dihadapannya dengan tatapan bosan, terganggu, tak suka, dan juga kesal.

Pria bermasker dengan uban yang menutupi kepalanya itu menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah keatas. Oh tidak, rambut pria itu memang berwarna perak sebenarnya hanya Menma yang darisananya memang kurang ajar malah mengatai pria itu ubanan didalam hatinya, dan juga kenapa pria ini bermasker? Bibirnya sumbing atau peyot sih? Batinnya kurang ajar.

"Bisakah kau langsung saja menceramahiku?" sergahnya.

Hatake Kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya tak suka. "kau ini—apa?"

"Menurutmu?" Menma merasakan moodnya berada dititik terendah. "Apa aku tidak seperti manusia dimatamu?" tanyanya tersinggung.

Kakashi tertawa kecil, "maksudku tampilanmu, kau lebih mirip Preman ketimbang seorang Pelajar."

Menma berdecih. "Akan ku perbaiki nanti."

"Juga cara bicaramu, Uzumaki—san?"

Kali ini Menma benar–benar ingin melayangkan kepalan tinjunya pada kepala sekolahnya sendiri ini.

"Baiklah, Sensei."

"Kau benar–benar anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze?"

"Kau tak membaca profilku?" tanya Menma balik. "—sensei?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku hanya terkejut melihatmu disini."

"Terimakasih," balas Menma tak nyambung.

"Kau harus merapikan seragammu dulu Uzumaki."

"Aku tak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna itu bukan gayaku—Sensei."

Kakashi hanya menghela napasnya dan kemudian menatap pria berambut oranye yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Yahiko, antarkan dia pada Kurenai—sensei, ia akan masuk kelas 2A."

Yahiko mengernyitkan dahinya. "2A?" tanyanya, "tapi, Naruto—,"

"Sudahlah, antarkan saja!" sergah Kakashi tak terbantah dan Yahiko hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya patuh.

"Ayo, Menma!"

Lalu mereka melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama-sama.

"Ada apa dengan kelas itu?" tanya Menma sembari mengekori Yahiko.

"Biar kujelaskan secara singkat, diangkatan kita kelas A adalah kelas paling istimewa. Tidak cukup dengan menjadi pintar saja, kau harus bisa menahan diri dan tak berulah disana. Disaat murid lain memiliki kelas dengan 40 siswa didalamnya, kelas A hanya memiliki 20 orang."

"Kenapa hanya angkatan kita?"

"Kenapa lagi memangnya? Tentu saja karna pria berambut pirang yang kau temui tadi pagi, Naruto."

Raut wajah Menma berubah kesal. "Memangnya dia siapa seenaknya? Dia pemilik sekolahan ini?" desisnya tak terima.

"Dia bukan pemiliknya,"

"Lalu?" Mereka sampai diruang guru ketika Menma mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Pria bermata panda yang bernama Gaara membeli sebagian saham sekolah ini dari yayasan dengan uangnya sendiri."

"Benarkah?" tanya Menma tak percaya. "Untuk apa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Baru saja Menma hendak membuka mulutnya, Yahiko berhenti tepat didepan salah satu meja guru dan mengucap salam dengan formal. "Selamat pagi Kurenai—sensei."

Guru fisika itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan kertas dimejanya pada anak muridnya.

"Pagi juga Yahiko,"

"Aku membawa murid baru, namanya Uzumaki Menma, ia akan berada di kelas 2A."

Kurenai terperangah sebentar. "Kau yakin?" lalu menatapi Menma lekat–lekat.

"Kurasa ya."

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya Uzumaki—san,"

Kurenai mengambil buku–bukunya dan melenggang pergi.

"Ku peringatkan hati–hati pada Naruto, dan jika bisa menjauhlah dari gadis Yamanaka itu,"

Menma mendengus. "Ya, Ya, Ya, Bla, Bla, Bla" ocehnya setengah bergumam.

"Aku tak takut dengan rubah buluk itu," dan kemudian beranjak dari sana mendahului Yahiko yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apalagi dengan gadis cupu satu itu," sambungnya sembari berdecih.

Yahiko hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian mulai mengetikan sederet pesan singkat diponselnya dan mengirimnya kemudian.

"Kau terlalu sombong Menma."

.

.

.

"Ia murid baru dari Otogakure. Saya harap kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya, nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,"

Menma melangkah sedikit dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh, mengedarkan pandangannya dan tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Uzumaki Menma,"

"Hanya itu?"

Ia tak menjawab ucapan Kurenai dan itu sukses membuat sudut bibir Kurenai berkedut kesal.

 _Anak ini... mirip sekali dengan seseorang._

BRAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan pria bermata shappire blue yang kini bertatapan dengan onyx black yang menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau berada dikelasku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Kau idiot atau apa? Tentu saja karna ini kelasku," balas Menma sakartis.

Naruto menggeram dan hendak berbalik pergi saat Ino menahan bahunya dengan tangan rampingnya.

"Maaf kami terlambat Sensei,"

Kurenai berdeham dan mengangguk. "Silahkan duduk Ino."

Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu melirik Naruto yang hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya dan kemudian melangkah kebangkunya dengan tangan Ino yang berada dipergelangan tangannya, Nagato, Gaara, dan Kiba pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berlima duduk dibarisan pertama yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Naruto duduk dibangku pojok paling belakang dan segera membuang mukanya ke luar jendela, Ino segera duduk disisinya dengan tenang, satu meja di depan meja keduanya ada Nagato dan Gaara, dan didepannya lagi Kiba duduk berpasangan dengan seorang wanita berambut indigo.

"Silahkan duduk Uzumaki—san,"

Menma memilih bangku kosong yang berada dipojok baris ketiga dekat tanpa banyak bicara, matanya melirik kesudut kanan, dimana Naruto masih dipengaruhi emosinya dan Ino yang terlihat tak perduli.

 _Mereka itu sepasang kekasih atau apa? Kenapa ia sangat perduli pada perkataan gadis itu?_

.

.

.

"Kau selalu seperti itu," Naruto berkata dengan nada pelan, Ino mulai membuka buku paketnya.

"Aku melihatnya,"

"Apa?" tanpa sadar ia meninggikan suaranya sendiri, Ino menoleh pada pria itu dengan tatapan prihatin, "tanganmu bergetar saat pertama kali meninju wajahnya."

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya pada Ino.

"Kau..."

Ino tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan.

"Dia adikmu 'kan? Aku pernah melihat fotonya dikamarmu, jadi kupikir wajar kalau—"

"Aku tak peduli siapapun! Kalau ada yang berani menyakitimu, aku tak akan segan–segan memberi mereka pelajaran!" Potong Naruto final.

Ino terdiam dan kemudian tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan Naruto yang berada diatas meja, mengenggamnya dengan erat dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Naruto... kurasa kau harus—"

"Aku tak suka dibantah Ino!"

Ino kemudian menghela napasnya, ia hendak menarik tangannya dari Naruto saat pria itu malah berbalik mengenggam tangan Ino dengan erat.

"Ku mohon, jangan seperti ini," pintanya bersungguh-sungguh dan Ino hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dalam sebagai jawaban.

Menma melihat itu semua dengan tatapan tertarik.

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya Yamanaka Ino?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Well—ff ini meresmikan Floo sebagai MenIno lovers.

Tapi ya, lihat dulu banyak yang review minta lanjut atau enggak karna masih banyak yang perlu Floo rampungin *ngesok sibuk xD bukannya Floo mau ngemis review atau apa ya. *peacesign tapi mari kita saling menghargai :)

Mohon dukungannya Mina~

 **Samarinda 19 Februari 2016**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Bet

Makasih banyak bagi siapapun yang udah sempatin nge—review cerita sederhana milik Floo. Apalah arti seorang penulis tanpa pembaca dan pengamat :')

Yang sudah review **_:_ HazelBlonde, _BaBlue8, Minori Hikaru, Ryuui Momochi, silverqueen98, Ulin Nuha, hime yamanaka, sarahelizabahri, Nuyusshu, Wiz-Land609, JelLyFisH, Hana, Fina, Name Park S'tya, De—chan, & Risma._**

Selanjutnya diakhir chapter ini ada balasan review buat readers yang gak log—in ya, karna yang _log in_ udah dibales via _pm_ satu per satu.

Dan buat para _Siders,_ di mana pun kalian berada Floo berterimakasih karna sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff dan semoga kalian menyempatkan diri ikut memberikan komentar tentang ff ini. :')

Akhir kata Floo persembahkan MenInoNaru!

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present.**

 **Part of Me.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Spesial dedicated for :**

 **Tamiino.**

 **Dan semua pembaca yang percaya MenIno itu serasi xD.**

 **Genre : AU, Drama, & Shool—life.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack Pairing.**

 **Bahasa kasar, Tindak kekerasan, de el el.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ini sudah memasuki hari ketiganya bersekolah ditempat besar ini, dalam tiga hari itu juga Menma selalu memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan antek–anteknya demi Ino.

Melihat bagaimana jalan akan terbelah dua kala mereka melangkah, melihat bagaimana antrian memudar kala mereka ke kantin, melihat bagaimana kepala orang-orang tertunduk saat mereka berbicara—dan itu memuakan! Sungguh membuatnya mual dan ingin segera memuntahkan isi perutnya di depan wajah sombong mereka.

Tiga hari berlalu tanpa sesuatu yang khusus, Menma memilih untuk mengamati tingkah laku mereka sebelum melakukan serangan, selain anak-anak yang tak mau berbicara padanya, tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya sampai saat ini.

Sekarang ia hanya perlu mencari cara agar tahu apa kelemahan mereka semua dan memberikan mereka pelajaran yang berharga.

Karna apa? Entahlah, Menma juga tak mengerti.

Hanya saja, ia sangat ingin mengorek semua hal tentang mereka semua.

Menma menatap benda berbentuk bulat yang mengelinding ke kakinya dengan tatapan— _who—care's?—_ andalannya. Ia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya karna sudah saatnya jam istirahat dimulai dan lebih memilih untuk berkeliling gedung sekolahan barunya, kemudian akhirnya ia sampai di sisi lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh sebagian murid. Ia mendongakan wajahnya saat mendengar suara ribut segerombolan pria yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Hei kamu! Kemarikan bolanya!" seru salah seorang dari mereka.

 _Oh. God._

Kau memerintahkan orang yang salah sobat! Karna jelas Menma bukan orang yang suka di perintah, jadilah bola sepak berwarna hitam putih itu kini bergulir kekanan—kiri berkat kaki kanan Menma yang tengah menginjak bola tersebut.

Menma bukan tipe orang yang penurut, dan juga bukan orang yang bisa diperintah asal kau tahu, karna itulah saat ia menyanggupi permintaan seseorang—

"Tangkap!" serunya dan matanya tak sengaja menatap sosok pirang yang berjalan seorang diri ditengah koridor diseberang sana, dengan seringai menyebalkannya ia menendang bola itu sekuat tenaga.

Wush!

Benda bulat itu melayang dengan mudahnya melewati penjagaan anak–anak tim sepak bola.

BRAK!

BANG! BANG!

Dan menabrak dinding yang tak jauh dari hadapan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

—Ia akan melakukannya dengan imbalan yang setimpal.

Semua pasang mata melotot horor pada Menma yang hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Woo~ jago sekali aku sampai ke seberang sana!"narsisnya tak tahu diri.

Naruto memandang bola yang memantul dari dinding kemudian bergulir kelantai itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Bukannya membalas perlakuan Menma, ia hanya menendang bola itu menyingkir dari hadapannya dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya dengan santai, membuat para murid membagi tatapan mereka antara kagum dan bingung. Pemuda tempramental itu pasti akan langsung menghancurkan apapun dan siapapun yang berani mengusiknya.

Naruto sudah berubah?

Oh, tidak.

Salah jika kalian bilang Naruto sudah tobat dan tak akan melakukan 'hal–hal' yang kini menjadi kesukaannya, karna nyatanya—ia tengah menampilkan segaris senyum dingin yang membuat anak-anak tim sepak bola merasakan awal dari kehancuran mereka.

 _Ha to the Ha!_

Menma mendengus bosan melihat Naruto tak menanggapinya, namun baru saja ia hendak melangkah dari sana, seseorang sudah lebih dulu mencegah langkahnya. Sang ketua tim sepak bola itu menatap Menma dengan tatapan mencibir.

"Kau mau kemana?" pemuda berambut putih silver itu melotot pada Menma yang lagi-lagi memasang tampang innocent—nya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya.

"Suigetshu sudahlah," pemuda bebadan kekar menepuk pundak pria berambut silver itu, namun pria yang dipanggil Suigetsu itu malah menghempaskan tangan temannya dengan kasar.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi ha?" Suigetshu berteriak dihadapan Menma.

"Memangnya apa?"

Owh. Menma memang suka mempermainkan lawannya.

"Brengsek!"

Bugh!

Suigetshu melayangkan tinjunya tanpa segan-segan, membuat Menma sedikitnya merasakan kaku pada rahangnya, ia terhuyung dan menatap membola kebawah sana.

Tes.

Luka bekas pukulan Naruto dan ditambah luka baru dipipinya membuat setetes darah kembali menetes dari pipinya dan jatuh di ujung sepatunya, Suigetshu menendang tulang kering kaki Menma dan membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur, lalu ia menginjak kaki kanan Menma.

"Kaki ini 'kan yang tadi menendang bola itu?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. "Mari kita lihat, apakah masih bisa menendang setelah kupatahkan?" ia mengangkat kakinya dan hendak menginjak kembali kaki pria bermata kelam itu.

Menma memicingkan matanya menyadari sesuatu dan kemudian berteriak marah.

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

Ia berdiri menerjang Suigetshu dan menghadiahkan tendangan serta pukulan tak sedikit pada pria itu dengan brutal.

"Hei! Hentikan!" bentak rekan- rekan Suigetshu tak terima.

"KAU MEMBUAT SEPATUKU KOTOR IDIOT!" teriaknya keedanan, membuat teman-teman Suigetshu yang akan melerai perkelahian itu terdiam dan melongo tak percaya.

 _Astaga!_

 _Apa orang gila disekolah ini bertambah lagi?_

.

.

.

Naruto menatap sosok bermata aquamarine yang kini mendudukan dirinya dikursi miliknya, melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan yang membuat hatinya merasa tak nyaman.

Ino tengah mengamati sosok itu, Uzumaki Menma.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ia bertanya dengan nada biasa lalu mengambil duduk disisi Ino.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Naruto.

"Tak ada," jawabnya sembari kembali membuka lembar bukunya. "Dimana yang lain?"

Ino memang lebih memilih berdiam diri dikelas ketimbang ikut Naruto dan yang lainnya pergi ke kantin.

"Mereka masih makan," sahut Naruto seadanya dan kemudian mulai merapikan anak rambut Ino yang menutupi wajah sang gadis.

"Aku malas menemani mereka," ujarnya sembari menggerutu kesal. Ino hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah Naruto," jawab Ino sembari membenarkan kacamatanya yang tergerak.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan kemudian menarik kacamata tersebut.

"Heeii—," protesan Ino tertutup oleh satu lumatan kecil yang terasa manis.

Naruto menciumnya dengan pelan, penuh kehati–hatian. Mata shappirenya menatap sang aquamarine yang terbuka karna terkejut dan kemudian tertutup dengan pelan, mengikuti alur ciuman yang dibuatnya.

Ino dengan gemetaran meletakan tangannya didada pria tersebut.

Tidak melakukan penolakan ataupun penerimaan, hanya membiarkan tangannya tersimpan disana dan ia bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto mendesak punggungnya makin merapat ke jendela.

"Emmpphh," Ino melenguh tak nyaman, butir peluh mulai terlihat didahinya.

Jelas ia tengah menahan sesuatu—antara ketakutan dan rasa sakit.

Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan wajah yang masih berjarak dekat dengannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum senang, Ino yang tengah mengatur napasnya membuka bibirnya tanpa suara. "Ra—ramen," ia menjawab dengan nada gugup.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau lapar?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ciumannya—rasa ramen," ia menjawab dengan nada tercekat dan membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil.

Ia merendahkan wajahnya dan meletakan wajahnya di ceruk leher Ino, membuat gadis itu merasa tergelitik oleh napas hangatnya.

"Hm. Tadi aku memang habis makan ramen," jawabnya tak jelas dan hanya dijawab lenguhan Ino.

"Na—naruto," Ino memanggil dengan nada gugup.

"Hm?"

"Lepas dulu," bisiknya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak nyaman?"

"Bukan," nada Ino terdengar cemas dan panik, membuat Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari lehernya.

"Ada apa?"

Ino menunjuk seseorang yang terpaku didepan pintu dengan wajah kaku dengan isyarat matanya. Saat Naruto menolehkan wajahnya, ia menemukan sosok berkepala bubble gum yang hanya menggerakan matanya kesegala arah.

"Maaf—aku, maaf!" ia membungkukan kepalanya dan memutar arahnya pergi dari sana.

"Naruto," Ino tak bisa mencegah panik melucur menghiasi nada suaranya, "kau tak mengejarnya?" Ia berseru dan menjauhkan tubuh itu—sedikit mendorongnya karna refleks.

Naruto terdiam sejenak—hatinya membenarkan ucapan Ino untuk mengejar gadis tadi, sayangnya akal sehatnya terpaku pada jelaga yang berkaca–kaca di hadapannya, pada peluh yang membasahi wajahnya, pada bibirnya yang bergerak gemetaran, dan Naruto kembali membungkam sang gadis dalam ciumannya.

"Nar—eempphhh,"

.

.

.

Menma menatapi tubuh–tubuh yang tersungkur dihadapannya lalu tertawa puas, ia menendang kaki salah satu anak tim sepak bola itu dengan gilanya.

"Matilah! Matilah!" ia menginjak satu persatu badan murid–murid yang mengerang karna sikap gila Menma.

"HAH! KALIAN MAU MELAWANKU PECUNDANG? OH TIDAK BISA!" deklarasinya lalu tertawa mencemooh sembari mengangkat wajahnya angkuh, ia menyapu semua penjuru angin, menatap satu per satu wajah yang berkumpul dipinggir lapangan dan beralih ke sekeliling gedung sekolahnya, dan kemudian matanya menemukan sesuatu dibalik jendela ruang yang tak lain adalah kelasnya.

Naruto yang tengah mencium Ino.

Dan itu membuat sebagian dari diri Menma merasakan sesuatu yang asing.

Puk!

Menma menoleh dan mendapati wajah Nagato dibelakangnya tengah menepuk pundaknya.

"Kita perlu bicara,"

Menma memiringkan kepalanya. "Bibir atau tangan yang perlu bicara?" tanyanya ambigu dan membuat Nagato menghela napasnya.

"Ikut aku Menma!" dektinya dengan nada otoriter. Menma tak menjawab saat melihat punggung itu menjauh darinya, dan sadar atau tidak ia melangkah 'kan kakinya menuju sosok berkepala merah tersebut.

"Sekarang apa?" sergah Menma saat mereka berdua sampai di halaman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi, Nagato berdiri cukup jauh darinya.

Sepupunya itu membalikan badannya dan kemudian menatap Menma.

"Aku akan berbicara denganmu dengan dua cara, pertama sebagai sepupu—," katanya menjeda ucapannya. "Sebagai Uzumaki!"

Menma menghela napasnya. "Jangan bertele-tele," sanggahnya sembari melipat tangan diatas dada.

"Berhentilah bersikap sok hebat Menma."

Menma mengangkat alisnya tak suka,"Apa?" tanyanya dengan raut muka ngeyel.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak mengusik Naruto, percayalah dia bukan orang yang sama di beberapa waktu dulu."

"Kau juga bukan," sahut Menma sambil mengendikan bahunya. "Aku pun begitu omong-omong,"

"Aku memperingatimu demi kebaikanmu sendiri Menma!"

"Oh kau perhatian sekali Nagato—kun."

"Tolong jangan buat ini semakin sulit,"

Menma berdecak kesal. "Kau tau masalah antara kami tak segampang omong kosongmu ini! Aku dan Naruto—"

"Kau tak perlu membahas masalah keluargamu disini! Aku hanya ingin memperingatimu saja!" sergah Nagato tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." katanya kemudian dan menuai helaan napas lega dari Nagato.

"Yang kedua—" Nagato menatap Menma lekat-lekat dan Menma membalasnya dengan tatapan risih karna intensitas Nagato dalam melihat wajahnya. "Sebagai Nagato,"

"Ap—"

Bugh!

Menma merasakan pukulan telak mengenai pipinya—lagi hari ini.

 _What the?_

"Shit!" umpatnya sembari mengusap pipinya dengan gerakan kasar, ia meludahkan savilanya yang bercampur darah. "APA–APAAN KAU!"

"ITU KARNA KAU SUDAH MENGHINA INO KEPARAT!" Teriakan Nagato menelan suara Menma, pria bermata lavender itu menatapnya dengan napas memburu dan wajah memerah tampak sekali tengah menahan emosi. Ia meraih kerah Menma dengan kasar.

"Aku benci berbasa-basi," desisnya. "jauhi ia atau aku akan pastikan kau kehilangan seluruh anggota tubuhmu satu per satu!"

Menma menatap nyala dimata Nagato yang penuh dengan peringatan.

"Kalau aku tak mau?" tantangnya, dan itu membuat cengkraman dikerahnya mengerat.

"Tak perlu menunggu Naruto, aku sendiri yang akan menguburmu hidup-hidup!" ia menghempaskan tubuh itu dengan kasar. "Dan jangan pikir ini hanya sekedar ancaman saja, Uzumaki Menma!"

"Cih. Kau sudah terpedaya oleh gadis itu hingga tak menggunakan otakmu ya Nagato?"

Tatapan Nagato berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

"Kau hanya orang baru yang tak tahu apa-apa, jadi kau tak berhak membuka mulutmu untuk mengomentarinya."

Hati Menma diam-diam membenarkan ucapan Nagato, namun egonya malah menyangkal hatinya.

"Kau dan teman-temanmu itu sudah diperalat olehnya!" Maki Menma dengan sebuah senyum sinis.

Nagato mengeram dengan tangan terkepal.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah jalang itu lakukan ha?"

"MENMA!"

Sedikit banyaknya pria bermata onyx itu tersentak oleh hardikannya Nagato.

"Apa?" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Demi tuhan! Kau bahkan hanya orang baru yang datang dikehidupan kami! Berhenti bersikap sok tahu!" bentaknya dan kemudian Menma mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tadi kau memintaku berhenti bersikap sok hebat, sekarang sok tahu! Sebenarnya maumu apa?"

Nagato menahan keinginannya untuk menghajar Menma dan memakamkan tubuhnya sekarang juga. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Baiklah! Kau yang memulai ini semua," desisnya dan kemudian berbalik pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Menma yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya berdiri dan menarik satu kesimpulan.

Yamanaka Ino adalah titik lemah dari Namikaze Naruto dan Uzumaki Nagato.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Plak!

Ino menatap pipi berkulit tan yang tampak memerah karna bekas pukulannya pada pipi sang pria itu, bola matanya melebar namun ia tak bisa mengucapkan satu kata patah pun untuk membantah rasa bersalah yang ada padanya.

"Ma—maaf," suaranya mencicit dengan bola mata yang mulai memanas menahan tangis.

Ino berdiri dengan kaku dan menggeser meja yang berada dibelakang bangkunya dan berlari menjauh dari sana berniat mengejar sosok berambut merah muda yang ia cemaskan tersebut dengan tergesa.

"Sakura!" suaranya terdengar memanggil sosok yang berlari menghilang di koridor kelas—menghiraukan Naruto yang terdiam ditempatnya duduk dan meninju mejanya sekuat tenaga, menyisakan memar kemerahan pada punggung tangannya.

Ino terus berlari dan mencari gadis berkepala pink tersebut. Namanya Haruno Sakura, dulu sebelum Ino mengalami hal-hal yang membentuk dirinya menjadi seperti ini, ia dan Sakura cukup berteman baik.

Mereka sering berdebat dan berdiskusi tentang apapun, dan Naruto juga ada dalam daftar diskusi mereka beserta Pemuda itu.

Sebelum peristiwa kelam itu terjadi, Naruto adalah sosok ceria yang terbuka dan ramah pada siapapun, dan meskipun sesekali—ia pasti akan menyapa Sakura yang kadang membalas sapaannya dengan wajah emosi karna godaan konyol Naruto

Ino sendiribmengenal Naruto sejak ia berada di bangku kelas 4 SD. Naruto adalah anak pindahan baru yang sangat menyebalkan, dan parahnya lagi ia tinggal tepat di samping rumah Ino dan itu makin membuat Ino membencinya.

Namun semua rasa benci itu terhapuskan saat Naruto bersama Nagato menemukan Ino disalah satu kamar ditempat menjijikan itu dulu.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, napasnya terengah-engah karna fokusnya terbagi antara mengejar Sakura dan ingatan yang terus menghantuinya itu. Trauma yang menghancurkan dirinya.

Naruto, Nagato, dan juga Sakura.

Mereka tidak saling menyalahkan satu sama lain, namun sebaliknya malah menyalahkan diri masing–masing.

Ino menghentikan laju jalannya dan bersandar disebuah pohon akasia yang berdiri kokoh disana, tak sanggup lagi berlari dengan tubuh gemetaran seperti ini. Betapa ia benci dirinya yang selalu membuat orang lain kerepotan.

"Hah..hah.. sial! Kenapa kau lemah sekali Ino!" Ino mengumpat dan membenturkan kepalanya ke batang pohon berkali-kali sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia terbatuk saat sesuatu terasa mencekik pernapasannya dan kembali membuka kelopak mata itu kemudian terkejut menatap asap–asap tipis berwarna putih yang kini membumbung didepan matanya.

Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat menatapi paras tampan yang rupawan dan familiar namun cukup asing dimatanya.

Pria ini Uzumaki Menma.

"Hai _ladies_ ," ia terkekeh dan kembali menghisap rokoknya dengan dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kembali kewajah Ino. "Atau _slut_?" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Menma kemudian terdiam menatapi bening yang ada di aquamarine jernih dihadapannya dan kemudian ia sadar bahwa gadis itu tak menggunakan kacamatanya seperti yang ia lihat di kesempatan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ia membuang puntung rokoknya ketanah dan menginjaknya lalu menggesekan kakinya dengan kasar karna berusaha menepis iba yang datang padanya. Tubuh Ino menegang.

"A—apa mau—mu," Ino tak tahu kenapa suara yang keluar darinya hanyalah nada kecil yang terdengar mencicit dan itu membuat seringai tampan Menma keluar.

"Oh jangan bilang kau takut padaku ya? Astaga tidak mungkin 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat. "Karna melihat bagaimana hebatnya kau menghentikan salah satu bonekamu kemarin membuatku merasa tertantang,"

Ino mengamati wajah pria yang terdapat lebam membiru pada rahangnya.

"Kau terluka," katanya dan membuat Menma mencebikan bibirnya.

"Ya, terimakasih karna ini berkatmu," ia melangkah lebih dekat dengan Ino dan seketika bayangan tak mengenakan itu membuat Ino terlempar dalam detik waktunya sendiri. Ia mulai berdebar ketakutan.

Menatap mata _onyx_ yang terasa menusuknya.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" Ino memperingati dengan suara yang terdengar ketakutan, dan juga ada permohonan disana, namun Menma malah makin melangkah mendekati gadis itu dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Kau bersikap sok mahal dihadapanku?" katanya dengan nada yang terdengar dingin, ia kini menyimpan tangan kanannya di samping kepala Ino, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram dagu gadis itu dengan kasar.

"Oh, jadi ini wajah yang sangat digilai Naruto?" katanya dengan nada datar lalu kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya, Menma merogoh saku celananya. "Menurutmu apakah ia akan tetap suka kalau ada bekas cacat diwajahmu hm?"

Clap!

Menma mengeluarkan pisau lipat berwarna kuning emas dari saku celananya lalu tersenyum charming. "Aha! Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan lukisan disekitar pipimu?" Ia memainkan pisau tersebut dengan gerakan mengambang yang terlihat benar–benar kentara hampir menyentuh kulit pipi Ino.

Sekujur tubuh gadis itu membeku dengan gemetaran yang makin terasa, bibir Ino terbuka dan tertutup lagi, bayangan cambuk dan pisau, darah dan juga luka mulai mengerayangi kepalanya.

"Tidak!" bibir ranumnya bergerak–gerak tepat dihadapan Menma, membuat pria itu menatapi bibir tipis yang... baru saja dicium oleh kakak kembarnya.

"Pergi! Pe—pergi!" Ino merasakan airmata menetes dipipinya yang dingin, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketakutan. "Pergi! Jangan! Ja—jangan!"

Menma mengernyitkan dahinya merasakan keganjilan disuara Ino, ia terlihat berbicara padanya namun bukan—sama sekali bukan, nadanya tak tertuju padanya namun seseorang—sosok lain yang menciptakan kondisinya sekarang dan kemudian ia mengerti bahwa gadis dihadapannya tengah menghadapi bayangan yang membentuk trauma.

"Hei!" Menma menutup kembali pisau sakunya dan menjatuhkannya, ia meremat kedua pundak Ino kemudian menguncangnya dengan kuat.

"Astaga aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun dan kau bertindak seolah aku baru saja menyetubuhimu!" bentaknya dan itu malah berefek fatal pada sosok mungil dihadapannya. Ino mendorong Menma kemudian berteriak nyaring. "JAANGAANN!"

Menma menatap gadis yang kini jatuh terduduk diatas tanah kemudian mengusap lengannya sendiri dengan kasar, mengusap kakinya, lehernya, apapun bagian kulitnya yang terbuka.

"JANGAN SENTUH! JANGAN SENTUH!" ia menangis sembari menggosok kedua telinganya hingga terlihat berwarna merah. "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriaknya sembari terisak dengan kuat.

Menma merasakan sudut hatinya tersentil, bahwa mungkin—hanya mungkin Nagato benar, ia hanya orang baru dan tak tahu apa-apa namun entah kenapa ia menuduh yang bukan–bukan pada gadis ini.

Tap.

Kakinya hendak hendak melangkah saat surai merah seseorang sudah lebih dulu datang dengan berlari pada gadis itu. Ia lagi–lagi melakukan hal yang pernah dilihat Menma, memakaikan jas almameter biru kepada sang gadis meskipun kali ini terlihat susah payah karna penolakan keras dari sang gadis. Mata Ino memandang kosong padanya.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! JANGAN! JANGAN! PERGI! PERGI!"

Gaara mendekap Ino dengan erat, mengabaikan penolakan sang gadis yang memukul, mendorong, mencakar, melakukan apapun agar dilepaskan selama beberapa menit kemudian hingga akhirnya Ino mulai terlihat rileks dalam dekapannya.

Wangi cengkeh dan juga aroma mint yang mulai mengambil alih indera penciumannya membuat otaknya berfungsi mengenali siapa yang memeluknya.

"Gaa—ra?"

"Hm," Gaara mengelus punggung itu, dan kemudian berbisik pelan. "Aku disini."

Ino menatap wajah Menma dihadapannya dengan mata yang penuh dengan liquid bening. Menma balas menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan, Ino memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat.

"Gaara, Gaara hiks, Gaara," dalam isakan itu ia menyebut satu nama itu dengan khidmat, seolah Gaara adalah pahlawan yang telah menyerahkan jantung atau hatinya pada Ino, membuat Menma merasakan ilusi di depan matanya.

"Cih," ia berbalik dan baru akan melangkah pergi. "Ini belum selesai Uzumaki—san."

Menma terdiam, menunggu ucapan Gaara selanjutnya.

"Aku tak peduli meskipun kau adiknya Naruto, aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" katanya.

"Aku juga tak butuh maaf darimu," sinis Menma dan melangkah pergi.

Kepalanya terputar akan beberapa rencana dan saat ia melihat tembok membentang yang jauh didepan matanya tanpa ragu ia berlari menuju tembok kokoh itu,

Hup!

Tap!

Tanpa usaha yang berarti Menma berhasil melompat naik keatas tembok tersebut, menoleh sekali lagi pada Gaara yang kini menggendong Ino dan kemudian berdecih, "Astaga lihatlah ia, bahkan ia tak lebih dari bayi yang harus di beri susu atau diganti popoknya agar tidak menangis," ocehnya.

"Kurasa kau benar,"

Menma nyaris terjengkang dan ia menengok kearah dinding luar.

"Jadi apa kau juga ingin menjadi salah satu baby sitternya dude?" pria berambut oranye yang tengah bersandar di sisi luar tembok mendongakan wajahnya. "Kau mau kemana Menma?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Menma melompat turun dari atas tembok yang mengukung semua siswa dari lingkungan sekolah, kemudian ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Yahiko yang terlihat mengamati gerak-geriknya

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Kalau kau mencari informasi tentang apapun yang berkaitan dengan sekolah ini, kau bisa datang padaku," tawarnya dan dibalas Menma dengan acungan jari tengah.

"Hell!" sumpahnya.

Ia bergerak melangkah menjauh dari Yahiko saat suara pria itu kembali terdengar.

"Tak ada yang mengenal mereka lebih dari aku, Menma."

Menma menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh dari atas pundaknya sedikit, menatapi wajah Yahiko yang tampak menampilkan ekspresi polosnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara ribut pintu kelas yang ditendang dan tak butuh waktu lama ia segera berdiri dan berlari pada Gaara yang mengendong Ino.

"Ino!"

Beberapa anak yang berada didalam kelas ikut menolehkan pandangannya, bahkan Nagato pun sampai langsung membanting psp kesukaannya keatas meja dan bergerak menghampiri teman-temannya.

Gaara membantu Ino berpijak pada lantai, namun belum sempat ia membenarkan posisi berdirinya, Naruto sudah menyambar sosok itu kedalam pelukannya—penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

"Si bodoh ini!" bisiknya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Ino, menghirup wangi murni musim semi yang selalu menjadi wangi khas miliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nagato cemas, namun Gaara hanya terdiam menatapi punggung dihadapannya yang membuatnya merasa... tak berguna.

Gadis pirang itu hanya terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. "Na—naruto,"

Naruto bergumam.

"Maafkan aku," paraunya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian melihat bening yang terpantul dimata indah Ino.

"Dimaafkan," ia mengusap pipi Ino dengan lembut, dan detik berikutnya Inolah yang menjatuhkan wajahnya didada Naruto, membuat pria itu menghela napasnya dan menepuk surai pirang kesukaannya dengan lembut.

"Menma," ujar Gaara kemudian, mata Naruto berubah menajam, pundak Nagato berubah menegang. Naruto melirik Nagato sekilas,

"Ia sudah bergerak," Nagato berkata dalam satu tarikan napas.

.

.

.

"Tak butuh, bisa ku cari sendiri," jawab Menma tak acuh.

"Huh? HahahahahHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yahiko terbahak dengan keras, ia bertepuk tangan dan kemudian berkata, "well bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

Menma memutar bola matanya bosan. "Pih! Mana sudi aku—"

"Tak sudi atau tak berani?"

Menma memutar badannya secara utuh.

"Katakan!"

Yahiko tersenyum miring, ada kilat berbahaya dimatanya.

"Baiklah! Jika dalam seminggu kau bisa menemukan informasi tentang gadis itu aku akan menuruti seluruh permintaanmu,"

Menma menaikan sudut bibirnya merasa tertantang.

"Sebaliknya?"

"Kalau kau kalah, ya—cukup dengan menjadi anjing baru milik Nona Yamanaka Ino."

.

.

.

"Yahiko akan menanganinya Naruto," ujar Nagato meyakinkan, ia menatap Ino yang terisak didadanya Naruto, lumatan rasa sakit itu menyerangnya.

"Aku tak akan memaafkannya!" desis Naruto penuh emosi dan kebencian. "Tidak akan pernah."

.

.

.

"APA?" katanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ayolah, wajahmu kenapa?" Yahiko tertawa mencibir. "Kita bertaruh tentangnya, masa ia tak ikut serta?" katanya dengan wajah minta ditonjok.

Menma harus ekstra jaga tangan dan kaki untuk tak segera menghajarnya habis–habisan.

"Baiklah! Jangankan mencari informasi tentangnya! Aku juga akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut dikakiku."

Yahiko tertawa kecil namun penuh ejekan.

" _Good luck man!_ " ujarnya dengan senyuman kecil, "dan semoga kau bisa bertahan hidup."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kening Menma mengernyit tak senang.

Yahiko tertawa lagi dengan keras dan kemudian berkata dengan lantangnya, "Selamat datang di Neraka!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Yang gak log in :_

 _JellyFish : Oh benarkah? Wah Floo harap kamu suka ya :')_

 _Hana : Hallo lagi Hana—chan, makasih udah sempatin baca :') Iya fic ini karna banyak yang bilang kalau Men Ino itu serasi (lirik Lea—nee, lirik Tamiino) Aaaw makasih udah diingetin buat update xD_

 _Fina : Floo pikir juga NaruIno cocok :') tapi Floo udah nambatin hati di Shikamaru, kang Gaara, dan abang Menma :') *hubungannya dimana? *plak *ditendang xD_

 _Makasih udah suka._

 _Name Park S'tya : Mau Sasuke—kun ya? *kibas rambut sok cantik xD *dilindes becak / *ditendang._

 _Aah~ tenang aja pasti kok ada nanti cuma belum waktunya dan maaf banget dia ga bisa dimasukin ke grup Naruto :')_

 _De—chan : Eehh! Tenang! Tenang De—chan! Ga ada yang bakal discontinue, gantung, ataupun hiatus kok xD sabar ya! Sabar! XD_

 _Risma : Hallo! Selamat datang di dunia MenIno! Kalau berkenan silahkan kunjungi fanfic Floo yang lain :)_

* * *

Yup! Floo cuma bisa bungkukan badan dan bilang makasih banyak kalian udah mau nyempatin diri kemari, udah ninggalin jejak, ataupun follow dan favorit. *tebar cium.

Dan juga Floo harap kalian gak bosan–bosan nungguin ff Floo selanjutnya :')

 **Samarinda 27 Februari 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Between Reality and Delusion

Hallo!

Seperti biasanya, kali ini Floo berterimakasih pada semuanya yang selalu memperhatikan Floo—ehem—dan Floo berterimakasih karna kesediaan kalian untuk mampir di lapak sederhana Floo.

 _ **Yang sudah review :** **Erica719,Name Park S'tya, De-chan, Yamanaka Tenten, hana109710 Yamanaka, tamiino , BaBlue8, Fina, ikinchan, JelLyFisH, Xoxo, dan Sarahelizabahri.**_

Maaf gak sempat balas satu-satu dear~

Floo balas disini aja ya?

Buat yang kemarin tanya tentang Yahiko, sebenarnya Yahiko dan Pain itu orang yang sama, namanya Yahiko Pain. Jadi ya dia cuma satu aja di ff ini, gak dipisah tapi di campur.

Iya dicampur, kayak nasi campur di warteg favorit Floo :') #plak xD

Kenapa namanya Yahiko Pain? Karna Floo ga tau nama lengkapnya Yahiko. :') dan ada satu lagi alasannya yang gak mungkin Floo sebutkan sekarang.

Bagi yang minta _flashback,_ sabar ya bakal _flashback_ kok, ff ini benar–benar udah direncanain matang–matang, sematang telor dadar warteg favorit Floo :')

Dan chapternya juga gak banyak cuma sepuluh atau dua belas, atau lagi kalau bisa cuma delapan chapter :')

Floo ga mungkin buat kalian berbelit-belit dalam ff ini karena ada banyak fanfic yang dijadwalkan buat Love4Ino! Sekedar info Floo sempat hiatus selama setahun lebih dan gak ikut banyak even buat Ino, dan kali ini selagi sempat Floo bakal buat ff sebanyak -banyaknya.

Yosh, selamat menikmati.

* * *

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present.**

 **Part of Me.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Spesial dedicated for :**

 **Tamiino**

 **Dan semua pembaca yang percaya MenIno itu serasi xD.**

 **Genre : AU, Drama, & Shool—life.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack Pairing.**

 **Bahasa kasar, Tindak kekerasan, de el el.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Dengan gusar sosok berambut hitam itu menendang sebuah batu yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauan pandangannya sebelum menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Sial kau Yamanaka Ino! Memangnya kau siapa ha? Siapa? Siapa?" ia menunjuk–nunjuk semua hal yang terekam langsung di retina kelamnya.

Entah apakah itu rambu lalu lintas, kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, bahkan pejalan kaki yang kini menatapnya kebingungan.

"Aarghhh!" Menma kembali menendang batu–batu kerikil yang ada dihadapannya dengan brutal.

"Shit! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu!" dan kini beralih menginjak–nginjak batu kerikil tersebut.

Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasa kurang puas, dan ia benci akan hal itu.

Menma memiliki rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari kakak kembarnya, Naruto—dan jika ia boleh jujur—sebenarnya ia sendiri merasa terganggu dengan sifatnya tersebut.

"Kau—Menma?"

Suara bass seseorang menyadarkan Menma dari acara _—mari—menginjak—batu—sampai—menjadi—debu._ Ia mendongak dan kemudian wajah sinisnya terganti dengan tatapan berbinar miliknya yang sangat menyilaukan.

"Apakah—apakah kau malaikatku?" katanya dengan nada dramatis yang terdengar edan.

"Kau datang untuk menyelamatkan ku 'kan?"

Pria dihadapannya memasang wajah bosan dan berguman, "mendokusei," keluhnya merasa menyesal sudah menyapa pria ini.

" _Yappari_! Shikamaru kau memang penyelamatku!" Menma melompat hendak memeluk pria berambut nanas tersebut, dan sialnya bagi Menma karna Shikamaru berhasil menggeser tubuhnya menjauh hingga yang ia peluk adalah angin.

Shikamaru mencibir. "Penyelamat pantatmu!"

"Pih. Aku jadi tak sudi mencalonkanmu jadi malaikat!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu muncul dihadapan Shikamaru dan Menma.

"Shikamaru dia temanmu?"

Menma menoleh dan menatapi sosok dewasa itu dengan pandangan menilai. "Tentu saj—"

"Abaikan dia, otaknya terganggu." Shikamaru segera menyambar lengan gadis itu dan menyeretnya.

"Hoi rusa! Apa ini caramu memperlakukan teman lama yang merindukanmu?" ia menjerit dengan nada heboh.

Shikamaru berusaha mengabaikannya, namun Menma sudah lebih dulu mencegat langkahnya.

" _Fyi_ , aku tak sedang bermain–main," ia menyugar rambutnya. "Jadi bisakah kau mendengarkanku?"

Shikamaru mendengus dan kemudian menatapnya dengan ekspresi 'apa?' yang terpampang jelas di wajah mengantuknya.

"Aku butuh pertolonganmu, Shikamaru."

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino menyesap susu kemasan rasa _strawberry_ —nya dengan tenang, ia duduk diatas kasur ruang kesehatan dengan kaki yang menggantung disisi kasurnya, sesekali Ino akan mengoyang–goyangkan kedua kakinya bergantian lalu sesekali matanya akan melirik Naruto yang duduk dibingkai jendela yang terbuka dengan tatapan yang mengarah keluar.

"Naruto,"

"Hm?" Naruto bergumam dengan nada pelan.

"Aku sudah baikan, kau boleh kembali kalau kau mau."

Pria bermata biru itu mengalihkan tatapannya dan kemudian menatapi Ino dalam—dalam.

"Apa yang ku bilang agar kau tak pergi sendirian?"

Saat ini mereka berada diruang kesehatan, Narutolah yang secara paksa membawanya kemari.

"Untuk apa kau mengejar dia, Ino?"

Ino hanya bisa menahan napasnya lelah, setelah hampir sejam terlewati dengan damai akhirnya topik ini jadi pembahasan juga.

"Aku tidak—," Ino terlihat berpikir sesaat. "Aku tidak tega padanya."

Naruto tertawa sinis. "Kau—apa?" tanyanya retoris. "Tidak tega padanya? HAH! KAU BERCANDA?"

Ino tersentak kaget. "A—apa?" ia menjawab gugup saat Naruto melompat turun dari jendela dan berjalan mendekatinya, kini pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri tepat di depan Ino.

"Kau tak tega padanya? Bagaimana bisa?"

Nada suara Naruto yang tinggi sedikit banyaknya membuat Ino menjadi tak nyaman, "Nar—"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Memangnya ia berpikiran yang sama denganmu Ino? Tidak! Ia hanya memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri! Kau tak pernah berarti baginya! Tidak sama sekali! Dan lima tahun yang lalu," Naruto tak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya sendiri, ia meraih kedua bahu Ino dan menguncangnya. "Sadarlah! Seandainya lima tahun yang lalu ia yang berada disana maka KAU TAK AKAN SEPERTI SEKARANG INI!"

PRANG!

Antensi keduanya teralihkan pada pintu Uks yang terbuka lebar dan menampakkan gadis bersurai bubble gum yang kini menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, tak jauh dari kakinya ada semangkuk bubur yang telah menyatu dengan lantai keramik. Atmosfer terasa melambat diantara ketiganya.

"Sa—sakura," Inolah yang lebih dulu tersadar dan memanggil nama sang gadis. Sakura yang telah kembali dari alamnya berdehem sejenak. "A—aku membawakanmu bubur, ta—tapi karna tanganku licin aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya," ungkapnya gugup. "Akan segera ku bersihkan." ia membungkukan badannya lalu memutarkan badannya dan berlalu dari sana.

Seperti dejavu. Lagi–lagi punggung sempit seorang Haruno Sakura terekam dimata keduanya.

Hening.

Baik Naruto dan Ino sama–sama tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Minta maaf,"

Naruto menoleh pada Ino. "Apa?"

"Minta maaf padanya Naruto!"

Naruto membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, ia lebih memilih menatapi sudut–sudut berdebu ruangan tersebut ketimbang menatapi wajah Ino.

"Aku ke kelas," katanya dan segera melangkah dari sana, meninggalkan Ino yang menghela napas lelah.

Brak!

Pintu Uks tertutup dengan kasar, Naruto bergegas dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi. Ia merogoh sakunya dan segera menekan speed dial nomor empat di ponselnya, nomor seseorang diseberang sana, dan tanpa menunggu lama panggilannya sudah tersambung dengan sosok yang ia inginkan.

"Apa kau tau dimana si brengsek itu?"

"Kau tak akan suka jika mendengarnya, Naruto."

"Jangan bertele–tele!"

"Dia ada dirumah Shikamaru," pemuda diseberang sana terdiam sejenak sembelum kemudian membuka suara "dan sepertinya mereka sahabat lama."

 _Shappire blue_ itu membulat tak percaya. "APA KAU BILANG?"

"Damn! Jangan berteriak ditelingaku!"

"Bagaimana bi—" otak Naruto terputar cepat dan akhirmya ia menemukan satu potongan yang nyaris ia lupakan. "Shikamaru berasal dari Otogakure," desisnya tak suka. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau tenang saja, akan kupastikan ia tak bisa mendapatkan secuilpun informasi tentang Ino."

"Sebaiknya begitu kalau kau masih ingin hidup!" suara Naruto berubah dingin, lalu pandangan matanya menggelap, sebuah pemikiran gila melintas di pikirannya. "Habisi saja dia "

"Apa?" tanya sosok di seberang sana memastikan.

"HABISI MENMA!" teriaknya dan segera membanting benda pipih itu ke dinding tanpa pikir panjang.

Prak!

"SIALAN!"

"Sepertinya kau juga perlu ke dokter jiwa, Naruto." suara seseorang menegurnya, membuat Naruto membalikan badannya dan mendapati pemuda itu disana.

Gaara menatapnya sembari bersedekap, Naruto balas mendesis pada pria bersurai merah bata tersebut.

"Kau mau cari masalah denganku?"

"Tidak," ujar Gaara sembari mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli."Ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto mengeram dan Gaara hanya bisa mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Naruto?"

"Aku akan pergi sebentar," katanya, raut wajah Naruto benar–benar terlihat menahan marah. "Jaga Ino."

Gaara langsung mengangguk menyetujui dan Narutopun segera melangkah pergi, meninggalkan serpihan ponsel berlambang apel yang digigit itu teronggok begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia tak berubah juga setelah semua hal yang terjadi?"

"Siapa?"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok berkepala coklat yang kini menatapnya ingin tahu, ia baru akan menjawab saat ia tak mendapati sesuatu yang harusnya dipegang Kiba.

"Bukannya Nagato memintamu membawakan Ino bubur?"

"Oh!" Kiba berseru agak nyaring. "Tadi Sakura mengambilnya, kebetulan aku mau ke toilet."

Gaara menatap Kiba tak percaya.

"Sakura?" ulangnya.

Kiba menganggukan kepalanya bersemangat. "Iya, bukankah dia ba—,"

"Idiot!"

"Ha?"

"Kau. Idiot." Gaara berbalik menuju Uks secepatnya.

"Ke—kenapa aku idiot?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Yaah, tanya 'kan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang!" Nagato yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang Kiba menepuk pundaknya prihatin. "Mungkin saja ia bisa memberikanmu ilham kenapa kau idiot," ia berkata dengan raut sedih yang menahan tawa dan segera berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Kiba yang masih bengong dan kemudian sadar bahwa dirinya telah dihina mentah-mentah oleh kedua temannya itu.

"SIALAN KALIAN BERDUA!" raungnya dan setelahnya terdengar suara tawa menyebalkan milik Nagato.

.

.

.

Gaara tiba di ambang pintu ruang Uks dan menemukan pecahan mangkok yang berserakan tak jauh dari sana, lalu akhirnya matanya tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri didepan jendela yang terbuka sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Ino?"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya pada Gaara dan kemudian memberikan senyuman pahitnya.

"Gaara," katanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Di mana Naruto?"

Mereka berkata secara bersamaan, lalu mereka sama–sama terdiam dalam keheningan yang membekukan sampai di detik selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama—entah karna apa. Mereka hanya tertawa tanpa tahu alasannya.

"Naruto marah padaku," aku Ino setelah derai merdu itu menghilang dari suaranya, Gaara melangkah mendekat padanya dan menempatkan diri disisi Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sembari menjatuhkan atensinya pada pemandangan dibawah sana, Ino melakukan hal yang sama, menatapi pemandangan halaman belakang sekolahnya yang menampakan beberapa orang siswa disela—sela pandangannya.

Ino mengulas segaris senyuman. "Kau tahu? Kadang aku merasa bahwa aku adalah beban baginya."

"Lalu kau berpikir untuk melompat dari lantai ini dan tewas seketika?" tebak Gaara langsung, Ino berdecak kagum. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu Gaara?" katanya sembari menggeleng–gelengkan kepalanya bergaya terpesona.

Gaara mengambil lengan kiri Ino, membuat gadis itu terjengit sesaat karna sentuhan yang tiba–tiba, pemuda itu mengetukan jari telunjuknya pada bekas luka yang melintang dipergelangan tangan sang gadis. Cukup lebar dan masih membekas.

"Kau sudah dua kali melakukannya,"

"Ah," Ino menarik kembali pergelangan tangannya dengan sungkan.

"Belum lagi sejumlah percobaan bunuh diri yang berhasil digagalkan Naruto."

"Aku melakukannya tanpa sadar kau tahu?" Ino terkekeh sembari tersenyum manis namun Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan tepukan dikepala sang gadis.

"Menangislah, kau bukan beban—setidaknya bagiku."

Hanya dengan kalimat sederhana itu saja mampu membuat pundak Ino bergetar pelan, mata aquamarinenya sudah berkaca-kaca oleh kristal bening yang sudah tertampung di dalam klopak matanya.

"Aku—aku, maksud—ku aku…." Ino merasakan dadanya yang terasa menyempit, seolah ada tangan besar yang meremas-remasnya, atau lagi ada bongkahan batu yang menghimpitnya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan pandangan menyakitkan.

"Kau tak pernah menyusahkan siapapun Ino, tidak aku, Nagato, ataupun Naruto." Lalu kemudian sepasang tangan melingkar di tubuh Gaara, Ino memeluknya dengan erat dan kemudian menangis sembari terisak menyakitkan disana, membuat Gaara menahan napasnya dan membalas pelukan itu, matanya ikut berkaca-kaca.

Kapan penderitaannya selesai Tuhan?

Nagato berdiri mematung diambang pintu bersama Kiba dibelakangnya.

"Sial," desis Kiba, Nagato mengangguk. "Dia paling banyak mengambil bagian terkeren hari ini." bisik Nagato.

"Itu sih bukan masalah!" Kiba berdengung disisi Nagato yang kini meliriknya.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Tadi dia tak menyebut namaku!" sembur Kiba tak terima. "Kenapa ia tak menyebutkan namaku juga? Aku kan bagian dari kalian!" Nagato mendengus dan kemudian menyikut perut Kiba tak berperasaan.

"Aarghh!" Kiba meringis sakit.

"Makan tuh bagian!"

 _Tsk, mereka berdua ini tak tahu menahu situasi memang— —a_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Bicara soal Shikamaru berarti membicarakan kehidupan Menma di Otogakure selama hampir delapan tahun lebih bersama pria tua beruban bernama Jiraiya, oh lewatkan saja kalimat tadi karna yang akan kita bahas bukan pria berambut putih panjang penulis novel—mesum—tersebut. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat baik sejak Menma tinggal disana sampai akhirnya Shikamaru pindah ke Konoha saat mereka memasuki masa Smp.

Nara Shikamaru adalah mahasiswa tingkat dua yang sebenarnya masih berada ditahun kelahiran yang sama dengan Menma, sayangnya otak Shikamaru yang encer membuatnya dapat mengikuti akslerasi kelas saat berada di masa Smp dan kini sudah berada di bangku kuliahan, pertanyaannya kenapa? Jawabannya sangat mudah; Shikamaru bosan dengan materi pembelajaran yang sudah ia kuasai. Terdengar sombong memang, tapi ketika kau mempunyai otak jenius kenapa tidak?

"Jadi kau sekarang tinggal dimana Menma?" Shikamaru bertanya saat mereka berdua sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Dirumah Minato," tukas Menma sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur milik Shikamaru.

"Hei! Lepas sepatumu!" seru Shikamaru tak terima. "Ibu akan memarahiku kalau kamarku berantakan."

"Astaga," Menma menghela napas—sok—lelah lalu kemudian menendang–nendang udara sampai akhirnya sepatunya terlepas dengan sedikit terlempar dari kakinya dan mendarat di dekat meja belajar Shikamaru.

Dak! Buagh!

Dengan sadis Shikamaru mengambil sepatu itu dan kemudian menyambit kepala Menma.

"Idiot!" makinya.

Menma mengaduh dan segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sedangkan Shikamaru sudah duduk diatas kursi tak jauh dari kasurnya, menghadap sebuah benda pipih persegi empat dan mulai menarikan jari jemarinya diatas keyboard.

Menma beringsut mendekatinya dan ia dapat melihat kode–kode asing dengan sandi yang membuat kepalanya terputar sudah berderet dilayar komputer milik Shikamaru.

"Wow!" Menma berdecak kagum.

Shikamaru menatapnya dengan ekspresi malas.

"Biasa saja," katanya.

"Eh? Aku tak memujimu kok, aku sedang mengagumi bagaimana sandi–dan kode ini tercipta," kata Menma asal.

Tak. Tak. Tik. Tak. Tak.

Tak!

Satu tombol terakhir mengantarkan keduanya pada banyaknya gambar yang muncul.

"Kau—kau menghacker komputer sekolahan?"

"Ya, aku hanya iseng melakukannya waktu sekolah disana, mana kutahu kalau masih bisa."

Data–data itu terus bermunculan tak ada hentinya dan membuat mata Menma mengikuti segala sesuatu data yang berada disana.

"Bisa langsung saja tidak?" Menma berkata tak sabar.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Shikamaru mulai mengetikan beberapa kode asing yang cukup panjang. "Jadi informasi siapa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Wajah Menma berseri karna semangat. "Ino."

Shikamaru mulai menginput nama tersebut saat Menma melanjutkan ucapannya. "Yamanaka Ino."

Tak.

Tombol enter tertekan, dan kemudian muncul kotak dialog dengan logo segitiga dan tulisan berwarna merah.

 _Invalid Information._

"Loh?" Menma mengernyitkan dahinya.

Brak.

Tangan Shikamaru segera menutup layar laptopnya, kepalanya terpaling dan ia bertanya. "Kau bilang—" suara Shikamaru teredam sesaat,"—siapa?"

Menma memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Shikamaru berubah memucat.

"Ino," ulangnya dengan nada yang lebih tegas. "Yamanaka Ino." Dan keningnya makin mengernyit.

"Hei Shikamaru," Menma menatap Shikamaru menyelidik, "kau tahu sesuatu 'kan?"

.

.

.

"AAARRRRGGHHHHH!" Menma mengacak surai rambutnya dengan beringas, "Sialan! sialan! sialan!" berkali-kali kata umpatan itu keluar dari bibirnya, tak peduli pada tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya dari beberapa pejalan kaki.

Apa kalian bertanya Menma kenapa? Itu karna ia merasa terjebak dilautan manusia yang semuanya dikendalikan oleh satu orang.

Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!

Dan kemudian semua itu akan kembali berpusat pada satu orang; Yamanaka Ino. Ino. Ino—lagi

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapa ha?" Menma bergumam kesal, "kau anak mafia? Anak presiden? Putri perdana menteri? Kau sepenting apa sampai mereka benar-benar menggilaimu?" —bahkan Shikamaru pun tak mau menjawab dan malah berucap dengan nada gugup, "berhentilah membuat masalah Menma." "Jangan menyusahkanku!" dan ketika Menma bertanya "Ada apa denganmu?"

Shikamaru malah beralasan ada janji dan meminta Menma secara halus untuk segera pulang atau dengan kata lain ia telah diusir.

Diusir saudara—saudara!

Jadi dengan emosi, Menma pun angkat kaki dari rumah Shikamaru tanpa mendapatkan satupun informasi soal Ino. Ia menghela napasnya lelah, sebenarnya kenapa ia tertarik pada hubungan mereka sih?

Itu mungkin karna Naruto.

Karna Naruto yang telah berubah padanya sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu.

"Che!" Menma mendongakan wajahnya keatas, menahan rasa sesak yang kini merayapi hatinya. Sesuatu terasa menggerogoti dirinya sendiri, dan Menma membencinya. "Kenapa aku jadi melankolis begini?"

Sampai ia tahu, apa penyebab kematian ibunya, Kushina, Menma akan tetap mengusik Naruto. Dan sepertinya, sekarang yang bisa mengusik Naruto hanyalah Ino.

Ino ya?

"Hoi!"

Menma menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sekelompok pria yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya tertawa mengejek. Jumlah mereka sekitar sepuluh mungkin? Menma tak yakin ia menghitung dengan benar.

"Ada apa?" Menma memasang ekspresi wajahnya sedatar mungkin, ia mengangkat alisnya tak suka melihat anak-anak tersebut membawa tongkat baseball, dan juga balok kayu.

"Ooohh, ini anak baru yang menghajar bagiannya Suigetshu itu ya?" pria bermata belo itu mencibir pada Menma.

"Ya, kenapa? Apa kau mau aku memindahkan matamu itu ke pantatmu hah?" sinisnya dan dibalas geraman oleh pria tersebut. "Sialan! Tak usah banyak bicara!"

"Kau sendiri yang banyak bicara."

Klang!

"Kau mencari masalah pada orang yang salah bung!"

Pria itu maju dan memukulkan tongkat baseballnya pada Menma dengan cepat, sayangnya Menma lebih cepat dan berhasil menghindari pukulan tersebut dan menahan pukulan selanjutnya dengan tangannya.

"Kaulah yang mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah bung!" ia menyeringai senang. "Aku muak melihat kecoa seperti kalian!" Ia menghentakkan tongkat baseball itu dan menariknya.

DUGH!

Menma membenturkan keningnya pada pria itu dengan keras.

"Karna aku benar-benar badmood sekarang!"

"Shit!"

Duk!

Duagh.

Bugh.

Brak.

Dalam sepuluh kedipan mata pria itu sudah terlempar dengan mudahnya ketepi jalan.

"Bagus sekali kalian datang," Menma meniup anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangan matanya, ia memain-mainkan tongkat baseball yang kini sudah berada ditangannya. "Toh, aku jadi bisa melepas rasa bosan," ujarnya sembari tersenyum maniak.

"Ayo siapapun boleh maju!" tantangnya. "Dan akan kulihatkan Neraka sesungguhnya pada kalian!"

 _Oh shit Bung!_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Naruto melangkah terburu memasuki gedung itu, mengabaikan beberapa karyawan yang menunduk hormat dan menyapanya, ia menekan tombol lift berkali-kali dengan kasar. Raut wajahnya menujukan kelelahan dan juga syarat akan rasa frustasi.

Muak karna benda besi dihadapannya tak kunjung tiba, Naruto segera berlari menuju tangga darurat gedung besar itu dengan langkah lebar, ia memang berubah menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Naruto tak mau lagi hanya berdiam diri dan menunggu, sekalipun ia harus memaksakan seluruh sel yang ada didirinya bergerak ia akan terus bergerak, terlebih lagi kalau itu menyangkut Ino.

BRAK!

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan dokumennya pada ambang pintu.

"Aku heran kau tak datang lebih cepat Naruto." berbeda dari cara bicaranya yang terkesan dingin, ekspresi wajah pria paruh baya yang masih sangat tampan itu sangat lembut dan senang.

Naruto melangkah mendekat ke meja kerja ayahnya.

"Ayah," ia merendahkan suaranya, berusaha meredam emosinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya ayah inginkan?"

"Tenang dulu Narunaru!"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU!" bentak Naruto langsung.

"O—oke," Minato mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Duduklah dulu," pintanya dan Naruto pun menuruti kemauan ayahnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir tak adil untuk Menma jika ia harus tinggal di Otogakure terus—,"

"Lalu kau pikir ini adil bagiku?" potong Naruto dingin.

"Naruto," Minato menghela napasnya. "Mau bagaimanapun kita adalah keluarga, apapun yang terjadi pada waktu dulu—," ia berhenti sejenak memperhatikan wajah yang sangat mirip padanya itu dengan seksama, memperhatikan bagaimana waktu telah membentuk jati dirinya yang sekarang. "Kita lupakan saja,"

"Apa?" Naruto menatap Minato dengan dinginnya. "Lupakan?"

"Tidak—maksudku—," Minato menyadari kesalahan penyampaian maksudnya yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi," Naruto memainkan nada suaranya, "jadi ayah sudah lupa?" tanyanya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Ayah lupa siapa yang mengirimnya ke Oto? Ayah lupa siapa yang menciptakan kondisi seperti ini dikeluarga kita?" sindirnya, Minato menahan napasnya.

"Dengar Naruto—,"

"Berarti, ayah juga sudah lupa," nada suara Naruto berubah menjadi tajam. "AYAH LUPA MENMA SUDAH MEMBUNUH IBU?"

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Menma mengayunkan tinjunya pada salah satu pria berbadan besar itu dengan cepat dan kembali menghindar saat pria itu membalasnya dengan tendangan, mengikuti insting ia memukul telak perut pria itu hingga mengaduh kesakitan dan kemudian menendang kaki besarnya dengan keras hingga pria itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan kemudian jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di atas tanah, dengan gaya angkuhnya ia menginjak kepala pria itu dengan kaki kirinya.

"Ppphhfftt!" Menma mendengus jijik lalu ia melirik pada empat orang yang sudah menggelepar layaknya ikan di atas trotoar lalu berdecak.

"Dasar anak mama!" dengusnya tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang mengayunkan balok di belakangnya, Menma menoleh dan terkejut tanpa sempat menghindar.

Bugh!

Prak!

Ia meringis dan melangkah mundur sedikit dengan mata tertutup yang mulai berkunang—kunang, ia bisa mencium wangi sesuatu yang tak asing menghiasi pipinya turun hingga sampai ke dahunya dan menitik di atas tanah.

Menma meraba pelipisnya dan terkejut mendapati keningnya berdarah, tangannya bergemetar pelan saat ia menariknya kembali dan melihatnya untuk memastikan dan benar saja ada darah di telapak tangannya.

"Ugh!"

Menma merasakan kepalanya berputar, ia benci darah.

Bahkan baunya saja, Menma tak sanggup menciumnya.

Karna,

"Aaarghhh!" ia mencengkram helai rambutnya dan sesuatu tampak melintas di matanya,

Surai panjang...pekat..darah...mata...seseorang.

A—apa ini?

Bayangan siapa ini?

"Aaarrggghhhhh!"

Tanpa di duga Menma menerjang pria yang masih setia memegang balok itu dan memukulnya dengan membabi buta, beberapa orang yang masih kuat kembali berdiri dan menerjang Menma hingga makin memperkeruh suasana.

Bugh! BUGH! BUGH!

DUAK!

"Aaaargh!"

BUGH!

BUGH!

"Uwargh!"

"AAAARGH!"

DUAGH!

SREETT!

WUSH!

BUGH! BUGH!

Karna Menma akan lupa segalanya selain cara untuk melampiaskan rasa marahnya,

... _marah akan hal yang tak bisa di ingatnya._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino menatap jam dinding rumahnya dengan cemas.

"Naruto," ia duduk di atas sofa dengan kaki terlipat dan bibir yang terus menyebutkan satu nama saja.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Pria bersurai merah muncul dari balik ambang pintu dapur, Ino mendesah tak nyaman.

"Naruto belum pulang," adunya dengan wajah tak tenang.

Nagato ikut melirik jam dinding di sebalah sana, "Oh astaga, sudah pukul sepuluh rupanya?" ujarnya berkomentar lalu teringat bahwa Naruto sudah menghilang sejak siang tadi.

"Ia tak pernah pulang selarut ini 'kan?" tanya Ino sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak mau tidur sebelum berbicara padanya."

"Ayolah Ino, kau harus tidur," bujuk Nagato dan berjalan mendekat pada gadis bermahkota pirang itu. Mereka bertiga memang telah tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah asri tradisional yang sangat nyaman ditinggali sejak kenaikan kelas tahun lalu, terhitung sudah hampir dua tahun mereka tinggal satu rumah dan tentu saja di rahasiakan karna kawasan ini sangat jauh dari sekolah ataupun dari tempat tinggal teman—teman sekelas mereka.

Tapi kalau ketahuan toh mereka tak peduli.

Semua ini diawali saat percobaan bunuh diri Ino yang terakhir kali dan berhasil membuat Naruto menggila selama Ino dinyatakan koma untuk sementara.

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?"

Nagato mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, memang diantara mereka semua, Narutolah yang terlihat paling mendominasi Ino, menempatkan gadis itu sebagai nomor satu dalam hidupnya dan kadang Nagato merasa bersalah padanya.

Ia pernah bersumpah yang sama pada Naruto, dan nyatanya Nagato tak mememuhi sumpah itu sepenuhnya.

Sumpah bahwa ia akan menempatkan Ino sebagai orang nomor satu di hidupnya, sumpah bahwa ia akan menjaga Ino dengan sepenuh hatinya, sumpah bahwa ia akan bersama Ino sampai kapanpun.

Puk.

"Sudah tidur sana," ujarnya dan kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Ino dengan sayang.

Ino menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Uumm—Nagato,"

"Ya?"

Ia membuka mulutnya lagi hendak bicara, namun Ino mengurungkannya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman manis. "Selamat tidur," ujarnya.

"Mimpi indah," balas Nagato dan Inopun segera berlalu dari sana, berjalan menaiki tangga satu demi satu dengan langkah berat dan Nagato tak sepeka Naruto untuk segera menyadarinya.

Kriet.

Ino membuka pintu kamarnya dengan ragu-ragu, menilik satu per satu barang didalamnya meski yang ada hanya lemari kaca, kasur dan nakas kecil. Ino tak suka dengan ruangan yang terlalu penuh ataupun terlalu banyak orang karna itu akan membuatnya sesak.

"Na—ruto," ujarnya lagi dan kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ino tak mau terus menerus bergantung pada seseorang. Jadi dengan memberanikan diri ia naik keatas ranjangnya dan bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya, mulai memejamkan kelopak matanya yang sebenarnya telah diserang kantuk sejak tadi, terlelap dalam keheningan malam yang merayap dan lupa akan sesuatu yang ditempatkan di atas nakas tempat Ino berada.

Satu botol penuh butir-butir berwarna putih yang selalu menemaninya mengusir mimpi buruk, berharap tak akan lagi ada yang menganggu pikirannya.

Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune

Naruto menghela napasnya dan melangkah melewati jalan setapak kembali ke rumahnya. Ia menggerung sembari menatap layar hitam yang terlukis di atas sana, memperhatikan titik-titik yang berkedap-kedip dengan indahnya.

Pikirannya berputar pada waktu lalu dimana ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama berdebat dengan ayahnya dan sampai pada satu kesepakatan.

Ia, Ino, dan Nagato akan pindah ke LA tahun ini.

Minato sendiri yang memerintahkannya pada Naruto, itupun kalau Nagato bersedia ikut dengannya dan lagi Minato mengenal salah satu dokter ahli psikolog yang sangat terkenal di sana untuk bisa merawat Ino, meskipun Naruto tahu yang di butuhkan Ino bukan perawatan, tentu saja.

Ino hanya butuh kehidupan Normal dan tenangnya, sayangnya dua hal itu tak bisa segera gadis pirang itu reguk.

Ia melangkah dengan perlahan dan berhenti tepat saat matanya menemukan sosok berambut hitam yang tengah menyenderkan punggungnya di tiang listrik yang berada beberapa meter di dekatnya.

Naruto memicingkan matanya dan kemudian mendesis dengan nada rendah saat mengenali sosok yang kini menatapnya dingin.

"Uchiha. Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Naruto menghela napasnya, ia menatap ruang tengah dan hanya mendapati sosok Nagato yang sibuk dengan televisinya, ia tak menemukan sosok wanita yang di rinduinya itu.

Jadi kata "Ino mana?" lah yang langsung ia ucapkan.

"Tidur," sahut Nagato kalem, Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sendiri?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

Ah. Naruto lupa.

Ia lupa bahwa selama ini dirinyalah yang selalu merawat Ino hingga hanya dirinya yang tahu detail kondisinya.

Ia sangat suka musim semi, Ino mengangumi saat dimana langit biru terbentang di matanya.

Ino paling suka buah strawberry, ia suka susu segar yang di kemas rapi dalam kotak. Ino suka mengenali seseorang dari wangi. Itu hanya sedikit dari banyak hal yang bisa ia sebutkan.

Ino benci petir, ia benci orang asing, ia benci di sentuh orang lain, ia juga benci gelap, dan yang paling penting adalah Ino benci masuk kamar tanpa ada yang menemani.

Jadi apakah kebencian Ino yang terakhir sudah terhapuskan?

Naruto melepas sepatunya dan melirik jam tangannya, ternyata sudah hampir setengah sebelas, Nagato menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto dan terkejut.

"Kenapa wajahmu?"

Pertanyaan Nagato hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Naruto, ia menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

"Hei Naruto!"

Naruto merasakan firasat buruk sekarang, entah kenapa tiap satu langkah yang ia bawa ke ruangan Ino membuat kakinya terasa berat dan berat lagi, napasnya terasa sesak dan Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa ia merasakan hal ini?

Mungkin, mungkin efek dari pertemuannya dengan bajingan itu?

Mungkin.

Ia memutar knop pintu dengan hati-hati dan kemudian membukanya pelan, mengintip di sela-sela celah sebelum membukanya lebar karna mendapati sesuatu yang tak mengenakan.

"I—INO!" ia masuk dengan kaki yang terasa melayang dan lemas, tubuh Ino disana—diatas marmer dingin dengan posisi tengkurap dan sebuah botol kaca yang terbuka lebar dan nenghamburkan isinya disana-sini di genggaman tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi lehernya dengan kuat—bahkan terlihat mencekik lehernya sendiri.

"Ino!" Naruto merengkuh tubuh itu di dalam pelukannya, menepuk pipi yang membiru dengan raut memucat—menahan kesakitan, dengan napas terengah yang putus-putus.

"To..longhh—," Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. "Hei, sadarlah, Ino! Ino!"

Ia mendekapnya lagi dengan kuat, takut-takut apa yang ia pikirkan terjadi.

"NAGATO! NAGATO! NAGATO! NAGATO!"

Naruto hanya bisa meneriakan nama Nagato berulang-ulang kali hingga pria itu muncul dengan panik diruangan itu, matanya membulat dan mulai menganalisa apa yang terjadi, ia segera menyambar ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang di seberang sana.

Pikirannya terpecah dua tanpa alasan saat ia mulai berbicara dengan panik dengannya.

 _Hal yang membuat Ino terpuruk adalah traumanya,_

 _Hal yang membuat Naruto terpuruk adalah Inonya._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Menma?"

Pria paruh baya itu menatap sosok berambut hitam yang kini meliriknya dengan dingin, ia berjalan melalui ayahnya.

"Kau berkelahi?"

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya sakartik.

"Biar ku obati," Minato hendak meraih pundak Menma saat pria itu terlebih dahulu menghindarinya.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi—"

Menma mendengus dan kemudian tersenyum miring. "Sudahlah tak usah sok peduli padaku," bentaknya.

"Toh aku sudah sering begini," dan ia berlalu secepat mungkin, meninggalkan Minato yang hanya bisa menghela napas resah.

Tidak Naruto, tidak Menma, keduanya seolah menghakimi dirinya.

Blam!

Menma menutup pintu kamarnya dengan bunyi berdebam yang cukup memekakan telinga, ia bersandar di daun pintu saat mulai merasakan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dengan napas yang terputus.

"... _Pembunuh_!"

Napas Menma terasa tercekik saat suara maskulin seseorang terasa menudingnya.

" _Men—ma,"_

Menma merasakan napasnya terhenti, kepalanya berdenyut mengerikan, kilasan gambaran muncul dan tenggelam secara cepat, memberikan efek denyut yang membuatnya sakit.

" _KAU ITU PEMBUNUH SIALAN!"_

 _"SAYANG!"_

"AAAAAGHH!" Menma menjambak rambutnya guna mengurangi perasaan sakit itu.

"Men—ma...Menma—"

Dan entah kenapa wajah terakhir yang bisa ia ingat adalah raut ketakutan gadis itu, menangis sembari menatapnya dengan dingin. Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Kau," Menma menutup matanya, ia menepuk dadanya, berharap meringankan sakitnya.

Mana yang nyata? Mana yang ilusi?

Tak ada bedanya sekarang

Karna sadar atau tidak Menma menjebak ilusi dalam delusi pikirannya hingga melihat bayangan yang entah benar atau salah.

Tubuh bersimbah darah seseorang,

Berambut merah menyala, berwajah cantik yang di genangi pekatnya darah, namun... ada seseorang yang lain di sisinya.

Anak perempuan berambut pirang dengan matanya yang polos.

"Kau..." Menma merasakan bibirnya bergetar, "kau membunuhnya?"

Sosok itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali, dan di detik ketiga ia berkata,

"Aku pembunuh," sosok itu tersenyum mengerikan. "Bukan. Tapi kau. Kau pembunuh Menma. Pem. Bu. Nuh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Maaf ga ada scene MenInonya ya!

Tapi chapter depan bakalan penuh MenIno kok.

Hahahaha! Lol! Aku benar—benar _exited_ sama chapter ini karna chapter depan kompliknya udah berkembang.

Yeah! _Whatever_ ~

Yang nunggu flashback! Mungkin akan ada di dua chapter selanjutnya, makanya doain Floo gak kena WB donk~ #ditendang xD

Yupps! Berhubung event _Love4Ino_ bentar lagi akan tayang(?), Floo cuma mau kasih tau kalau semua ff _multhicapter_ Floo bakalan **_discontinue_** ~

PLAK~

Aaargghh! Bukan! Bukan!

Maksudnya bakal _late post_ karna well Floo cukup— _mengsok_ —sibukkan diri di event ini :) *senyum sombong ala Menma. #dirajam sekerika xD

Dan apa kabar baiknya? Well~ itu karna Floo berhasil menggaet tiga cowok ganteng untuk proyek itu xD

 _All right babe~_

Selamat bertemu di chapter depan.

 **Samarinda 12 Maret 2016**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


	4. Chapter 4 : When The Nightmare Is Back

_**Jangan lupa membaca Pandora agar gak bingung sama kelanjutan chapter berikutnya!**_

Oke disini aku bukan mau menomor satukan Part Of Me. Bukan, bukan, tentu saja bukan.

Aku bakal lanjutin ffku yang lain, serius! Tapi butuh waktu buat merenung sendiri, bukan bermalas-malasan, tapi karna masalah kali ini beneran serius dan tentu aja bukan masalah cinta.

 _ **Oh man! Aku jauh dari kata cinta.**_

Dan aku bisa di katakan nyerah dalam tulisanku sekarang, atau bisa di bilang ini titik jenuhku.

Aku merasa tertinggal, sendirian, dan tidak berkembang. Aku udah gak punya semangat nulis lagi sebenarnya, jadi dengan berat hati aku umumkan.

 _ **Aku akan berhenti dari dunia tulisan, entah kapan yang jelas secepatnya.**_

 _ **Dan itu pun masih 50 : 50.**_

Aku, terlalu banyak hal yang ku pikirkan sekarang—sangking banyaknya kadang aku lupa apa aja yang ku pikirkan.

Ehm, sebenarnya kalau _flashback_ awal aku nulis ff ini sama sekali ga nyangka bakalan ada sambutan sebagus ini, aku udah optimis bakal di flame karna ngangkat ff di mana Ino sangat Ooc.

Aku gak mengistimewakan Part Of Me, hanya saja, saat nulis ff ini aku membayangkan berada di posisi Ino—bukan karna dia dikelilingi cowok-cowok tampan, tapi aku bayangin gimana kalau aku yang di timpa beban seberat itu.

Yang nebak Ino adalah korban pemerkosaan? Benar. Tapi kejadian Ino diperkosa gak ada sangkut pautnya sama Deidara ataupun ayahnya. Nah loh, terus siapa? Yang jelas seseorang berambut dan bermata hitam.

Itu _cluenya_ buat chapter depan!.

Jadi silahkan menebak guys ㈳2㈳2㈳2

* * *

Napas terengah dengan suara sakit yang teredam, gadis berambut pirang itu menengadahkan kepalanya menahan sakit yang di rasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terus di tusuk tanpa henti oleh benda berurat yang terus memaksa masuk semakin dalam pada bagian tubuhnya.

Bibirnya tersumpal sebuah gag ball yang menghalangi redaman suara sakitnya, matanya ditutupi oleh sebuah kain hitam tebal yang membuatnya kehilangan warna warni dunia, tangannya di borgol menjadi satu di atas kepalanya, dan kakinya pun sama—terikat oleh tali kasar yang akan menggesek kulitnya tiap kali ia bergerak.

Yamanaka Ino menggeram dengan lelehan airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Indah sekali," suara mendayu seorang pria memasuki telinganya. Ino menggeleng jijik dengan ucapan pria itu, jijik dengan semua perlakuan sang pria dihadapannya, jijik dengan sentuhan yang pria itu berikan, terlebih lagi ia jijik ...pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" cemoohan terdengar dalam nada suara sang pria, "hei tunggu sampai dia melihat keadaan menyedihkanmu ini Slut!"

Ino hanya bisa menyalurkan perasaannya lewat air yang kini makin deras membasahi pipinya. Ia terisak tanpa suara.

"Hei? Kau menangis ya?"

Sreeet!

Pria berambut hitam itu menarik ikatan yang menutupi mata Ino, lalu tersenyum mengejek sembari terus memaju–mundurkan pinggangnya memasuki anak berumur 14 tahun itu dengan kasar.

"Benar~" ia menjambak rambut Ino dengan kuat, membuat sang belia itu merintih sakit, "menangislah seperti itu," bisiknya dengan nada dingin yang sangat kentara.

Ino menatapi kelam yang memenjarakan dirinya selama beberapa hari ini. Ia merasakan rahangnya kaku karna gag ball yang telah bertengger manis sejak beberapa saat lalu di mulutnya, dan seolah mengerti—pria itu melepaskan gag ball tersebut dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah di belakang sana.

Ino mengerang tertahan akan kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang ia terima secara bersamaan, isakan pun turut ambil andil melalui bibir tipisnya.

Pria itu menyeringai senang dan kemudian tangannya beralih, mencari titik berdenyut di leher sang gadis, dan menekannya dengan kuat.

Ino merasakan laju napasnya tersendat. Pria itu mencekiknya! Ia membuka dan menutup bibirnya dengan panik, tangisan kembali meluncur menuruni pipinya dengan deras.

"Apa kau ingin merasakan sensasi bercinta yang baru?" ia lalu mengentakan dirinya lebih keras, lebih dalam dan lebih kasar, menciptakan euforia kenikmatan bagi pemuda tersebut dan sesakan menyakitkan pada Ino yang hanya bisa merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sebut namaku... sayang, sebut namaku."

Terutama paru-parunya yang kehilangan pasokan oksigen dan terasa mengkerut.

"Hhhngghh...hhnggghhhh ..." Ino merasakan napasnya makin memendek, ia memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

"Namaku—,"

Napas.

Napas.

Napasnya.

Ia tak tau bagaimana caranya bernapas!.

.

.

.

 _Aquamarine_ itu terbuka dengan delikan lebar yang spontan, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia menggigil merasakan mimpi itu lagi, Ino mencoba meraup udara yang didapatinya meskipun percuma, kedua tangannya mencekik lehernya dengan suaranya sendiri.

"To...longgh," ia mengarahkan tangannya ke daun pintu yang tertutup dengan pipi yang telah basah. "to..longggh..," gumamnya.

Ia mendongakan kepalanya—mencoba mencari-cari udara, bola matanya berpindah kesana–kemari, bayangan trauma itu membentuk sesuatu yang nyata di depan matanya.

"Ku..mohonn...ku mohoonn." ia terisak makin hebat saat cekikikan di lehernya mengencang.

"To..longghh," Ino mencoba mengembalikan kewarasannya dengan menenangkan diri, namun yang ada hanyalah percuma, semakin ia mencoba untuk mengingat pelatihannya selama ini, semakin juga kepanikan melanda Ino.

Ia menemukan botol kaca di atas nakas tak jauh darinya, dan langsung menggerakan tubuhnya mendekat dengan susah payah sedikit demi sedikit. Ino menyorongkan tangan kanannya, berupaya dapat menggapai botol kaca tersebut, ia mengalami panic attack untuk kesekian kalinya, dan Ino tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia tak bisa mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Ino menangis histeris saat jemarinya tak kunjung bisa menggapai botol kaca itu, ia memukul–mukul tepi nakas, berjuang seorang diri dengan sisa–sisa kesadarannya. Ia makin beringsut ke tepi kasur dan akhirnya Ino dapat menggapai botol kaca tersebut, namun keseimbangannya lebih dulu telah direbut oleh gravitasi bumi hingga ia jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai dengan suara berdebam, botol kaca itu terbuka dan menghamburkan isi di dalamnya.

Ino terisak dalam rasa sakitnya dan makin mengetatkan cekikannya di lehernya sendiri, ia merasakan bagaimana ingatannya mengambil alih setiap indera yang menjadi miliknya.

Ino merasa di tarik dan kemudian di tenggelamkan dalam-dalam.

"Tolonghh... tolongghhh—," gumamnya berkali–kali.

 _Siapapun tolong aku!_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **Part of Me.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Spesial dedicated for :**

 **Tamiino**

 **Dan semua pembaca yang percaya MenIno itu serasi xD.**

 **Genre : AU, Drama, & Shool—life.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack Pairing.**

 **Bahasa kasar, Tindak kekerasan, de el el.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatapi punggung yang telah memakai baju seragamnya dengan gusar.

"Kau tidak perlu ke sekolah hari ini, Ino." Naruto berkata dengan nada sengit, Ino menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok itu.

"Aku baik–baik saja Naruto," Ino merapikan seragamnya dan kemudian memakai kacamatanya, "kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu, aku sudah tidak apa–apa."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Dokter Shizune yang mengatakannya padaku!"

Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu akhirnya melangkah masuk, meletakkan tangannya di pundak Ino dengan lembut.

"Ku mohon kali ini saja dengarkan aku!" pintanya bersungguh–sungguh, matanya memandang lekat pada mata sejernih embun di hadapannya. "Kau kembali mengalami _panic attack_ setelah sekian lama, kau tau apa artinya?" Naruto menjeda ucapannya sebentar, "artinya ada sesuatu yang membebanimu! Jadi bisakah kau istirahat untuk satu dua hari dulu hm?"

"Kau—," Ino menghela napas, "jangan seperti ini," ia menatap wajah Naruto dengan memelas.

Naruto membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah, kembali tak menghiraukan Ino.

Ia berucap kata 'terserah' dan berbalik melangkah pergi dari sana.

Gadis pirang itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya kembali berujar,

"Kau... bagimu aku ini apa Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, tanpa sadar ia mengetatkan kepalan tangannya,

"Aku bukan satu–satunya di dunia ini yang harus kau pikirkan Naruto, aku—,"

Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pada Ino yang terlihat bimbang dan tersesat di sana.

Lalu tangannya menggapai handle pintu, kakinya membawanya berpindah ruang sebelum kata terakhirnya terucap penuh ketegasan. "Segalanya."

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Menma mengusak rambutnya dengan kesal, ia melangkah melewati gerbang dan disambut tatapan sinis oleh para siswa yang ada.

"Hei ku dengar ia menghajar habis-habisan bagian Sora!"

Menma menolehkan kepalanya pada segerombolan gadis yang melirik padanya dengan tatapan—

Ehw~

Kerlingan menjijikan macam apa itu?

Pandangan kagum? Cih, mana sudi Menma dikagumi oleh makhluk sejenis mereka!

Menma mengendikan bahunya dengan ekspresi mengejek yang tercetak jelas di sana.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan reaksi gadis–gadis itu malah makin menambah kernyitan jijik di keningnya.

"Kyaaaaaa tampan sekali!"

"Astaga! Dia melirik ke arahku!"

"Ya Tuhan! Dia sama tampan dengan Naruto!"

 _Hell_!

Menma mendengus kemudian melangkah terus menjejaki koridor ruang–ruang kelas, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan absurd yang ia dengar dengan tak acuh.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

 _Deg_!

Menma menatap sosok lurus di depan sana dengan pandangan tak menentu, seperti dejavu ia kembali berhadapan di situasi yang sama seperti beberapa hari lalu, dimana ia berjalan dan menemukan sosok itu di antara orang-orang yang ada.

Hanya saja, bedanya tak ada siapapun berada disisinya sekarang.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Mereka kembali melangkah dengan jarak yang makin memendek, mata Menma tak lepas dari seluruh sel yang ada di depan matanya sekarang, mengingat bagaimana kacaunya sosok Yamanaka Ino kemarin lalu membuatnya tanpa sadar membawa irisnya memperhatikan,

Bagaimana helaian rambutnya terjatuh di punggungnya, bagaimana kerjapan gelap nan kelam _aquamarine_ berbingkainya, bagaimana bibir tipis tanpa senyumnya, dan bagaimana...

Tap!

Menma dan Ino berhenti kembali saat garis pundak mereka sejajar, saling menghadap dengan arah bertolak belakang.

"Masih hidup?" tanya Menma dengan nada menyebalkan, Ino terdiam cukup lama sebelum berkata, "belum mati ya?" dengan nada yang sama menyebalkan dan mengambil langkah menjauh, Menma berdecak dan menolehkan pandangannya pada punggung yang makin menjauh itu dengan debaran asing.

Apa ini?

Masa ia takut karna gadis itu sampai berdebar seperti ini?

"Hallo calon _—baby sitter_ baru Nona Yamanaka,"

Menma mengedarkan pandangannya menemukan sosok Yahiko tak jauh darinya.

"Hallo juga anjing Nona Yamanaka," sahutnya membalas ejekan Yahiko.

Yahiko tersenyum miring. "Well done, kau juga akan menjadi salah satu anjing yang akan mengibaskan ekor dan menjulurkan lidah untuknya," ujarnya dengan nada santai.

"Pih! Mimpi," Menma mengambil langkah selanjutnya, mengabaikan Yahiko yang sejak tadi bersandar di dinding.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang nanti akan berdengking di samping sang Yamanaka." Yahiko menunjukan seringai menyebalkannya.

 _Sial_!

Menma makin sebal saja dengan pria ini! Rasanya ia ingin mencabik-cabik badan Yahiko dan diberi makan untuk anjing peliharaan paman yang merawatnya di Otogakure.

"Kau jangan lupa waktunya sisa lima hari Menma."

"Ya, ya, ya, bla, bla, bla," oceh Menma sembari membuat gerakan mengayun seolah dia telah mengusir lalat, "omong kosong."

Yahiko tersenyum miring sembari menatap punggung itu menjauh, samar ia mendengar nyanyian dari bibir Menma,

"Namaku Yahiko! Aku mata, aku moncong, aku telinga, beri aku daging! Guk guk guk!"

Terkesan mengejek dan niat sekali menyindir.

"Menarik, boneka baru yang menyenangkan," ia menatap ke arah punggung Ino yang makin menjauh, "bukankah begitu ahn Nona Yamanaka?"

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak iri pada seorang gadis biasa yang di kelilingi oleh banyak pria tampan dan keren? Tidak ada 'kan?.

Semua gadis pasti mendambakan cerita macam itu terjadi dalam hidupnya, dan Ino—ia adalah satu dibanding satu juta kemungkinan yang ada di dunia ini.

Dunia Ino adalah di mana—Naruto, Nagato, Gaara, dan terakhir Kiba mengelilinginya, ikut melangkah dan membimbingnya, membuatnya tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa, menyediakan apapun yang ia inginkan selayaknya melayani seorang Ratu.

 _Harusnya ia bahagia 'kan?_

Ya harusnya, namun tak ayal kenyataannya adalah tidak.

Ino sama sekali tidak bahagia. Ia hanya ingin menjadi remaja pada umumnya yang memiliki banyak teman gadis dan menaksir pria-pria keren dan tampan yang ada di sekolahnya, sayangnya tak ada yang mau berteman dengan sosok aneh sepertinya.

'Anak aneh' begitulah mereka mencibir Ino di balik punggungnya, namun tak ada yang benar-benar berani menyuarakan pikiran mereka, setidaknya sebelum pria itu datang dalam kehidupan aneh dan 'normalnya' ini.

Ino tau lebih dari siapapun bahwa ia tertekan—rasa takut dipandang remeh, rasa takut dicemooh, rasa takut dihina, dan rasa takut ditinggalkan.

Itu sebabnya traumanya membentuk bayangan dan kembali melemparnya dalam keping masa lalu, ia tahu ini akan terjadi.

Saat-saat ada seseorang yang berani mencemoohnya terang-terangan layaknya Uzumaki Menma berujar. Tapi ia tak pernah tau apa masalah Menma pada dirinya sejak mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Apa karna ia menghentikan Menma memukuli Kiba atau karna Ino adalah apa yang kini di klaim sebagai milik Naruto?

Memang Naruto tak pernah bercerita apapun soal adiknya, namun Ino tahu—ada sesuatu yang membuat keduanya terpecah, ada sesuatu yang menjadikan persaingan kental dalam diri mereka, ada sesuatu... yang kelam dan sama gelapnya dengan masa lalunya.

Sama seperti masa lalunya, masa lalunya yang menyedihkan, masa lalunya yang ingin ia hapuskan.

Ah, tapi rasanya usahanya hanya berakhir sia-sia, hinaan demi hinaan yang meluncur mulus dari bibir tipisnya Menma mengembalikan akan ingatan samar miliknya yang telah memudar termakan lapuknya waktu, lalu bagaimana jadinya sekarang?

Ino terasa kembali dimasa lima tahun silam, di mana sentuhan seseorang adalah kematian baginya, di mana keberadaan seseorang adalah ancaman buatnya, dan di mana harga diri dan kehormatannya tercoreng mentah-mentah. Tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali saat dunia memutar balikan kehidupannya selama ini. Karna sekarang Ino sedikit banyaknya sudah hampir bisa berdiri tegak lagi.

Sekarang Ino hanya bisa mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, hanya sebatas hal ini yang ia bisa lakukan melawan tiap-tiap hinaan yang keluar dari mulut-mulut mereka, selebihnya?

Ino hanya menunggu waktu untuk segera menenggelamkan raganya pelan–pelan, melebur jiwanya dalam neraka dan mengembalikannya pada nirwana.

"Masih hidup?"

Ino menatap nanar kearah depan sana, ia sedikit menarik bibir tipisnya tersenyum.

"Belum mati ya?"

Lalu melajukan langkahnya lebih cepat. Menma hanyalah orang baru, hanya satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mencemoohnya karna sikap anehnya, hanya saja bedanya ia menunjukannya dengan terbuka dan Ino tak tau apa ia harus bertepuk tangan atau melayangkan pukulan untuknya.

Ino melangkah lebih cepat lagi, ia bisa merasakan lirikan yang diiringi decihan tak suka oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Tujuan Ino hanya satu; perpustakaan.

Ia ingin menyingkir dulu selama beberapa saat dari semua hal yang terasa mengembalikan ingatannya pada hal-hal tak mengenakan itu, ia ingin mulai merenungi apa saja yang harus ia perbaiki mulai dari sekarang.

 _Ino ingin... menjadi lebih kuat._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Gaara tiba dengan kening mengkerut, alisnya tertukik naik saat mendapati sosok depresi seorang Namikaze Naruto yang memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan tatapan dingin, tak jauh berbeda teman sebangkunya—Nagato pun jauh terlihat lebih menyedihkan dengan dua kantung mata hitam yang nyaris menyamai kantung matanya saat insomnianya kambuh.

Matanya lalu berpindah pada bangku kosong disisi Naruto, tas Ino tertata rapi di sana tapi sang gadis tak ada dan fakta ini makin menambahkan garis kerutan di keningnya saat menjumpai Kiba pun ada di ruangan ini meskipun tanpa ekspresi sekarat layaknya seseorang yang telah bertemu _dementor_.

"Ada apa ini?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara sesaat lalu kembali membuang wajahnya ke arah luar.

Kiba yang sejak tadi sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di bukunya ikut mengalihkan tatapannya pada Gaara, pria dengan ukiran tato ai di sudut keningnya itu memberinya tatapan bertanya yang hanya di balas gelengan oleh Kiba, dan yah ini sangat menyebalkan—pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sini.

"Naruto?"

Srak!

Naruto berdiri dan kemudian melanglah melewati Gaara dengan satu ucapan tegas,

"Ikut aku,"

Suara bising terdengar, membawa ocehan tak bermutu sampai ke telinga sang Sabaku Gaara yang tengah melemparkan tasnya ke mejanya asal-asalan dan segera menyusul Naruto, diikuti oleh Nagato dan terakhir Kiba.

"Ino di mana?" Kiba bertanya pada Nagato yang terlihat pendiam sejak tadi, Nagato menggeleng lagi tanda tak tahu dan Kiba mulai berpikir bahwa pria berambut merah itu sedang melakukan hibernasi mulut untuk sementara.

Mereka biasa melakukan ini—pergi berempat ke atap agar bisa menenangkan diri saat ada sesuatu yang mengusik Naruto, sesekali Ino ikut bersama keempatnya.

Nagato mengetikan beberapa pesan singkat pada seseorang dan segera menekan tombol _send_ dengan secepat kilat.

Aura Naruto bahkan lebih dingin lagi ketimbang hari terakhir ia mengalami krisis mood seperti ini, bahkan para muridpun tak berani untuk melirik padanya.

"Ada masalah?" Gaara melirik Nagato yang kembali hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Kiba berdecak kesal dan berkata, "kau ini sariawan atau sedang—,"

Bruk!

 _Almond_ terang itu melotot pada sosok pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang dengan telak menyarangkan tendangan pada Naruto.

Suara pekikan terdengar, dan saat itulah genderang perang di tabuh.

Menma dengan segala aura kemenangannya tersenyum mengejek,

"Wah kak," ia berkata dengan nada main-main "bajumu jadi kotor tuh."

"Menyingkir," desis Naruto berbahaya, Menma menarik sudut bibirnya menyeringai.

"Kau bilang apa? Suaramu kecil sekali seperti tikus mencicit saja."

Nagato mengepalkan tangannya tak sabar, kalau Menma terus menerus memancing emosi Naruto yang saat ini memang sedang tidak stabil ia yakin Naruto benar-benar akan membunuhnya kali ini.

"Kau pikir karna aku membiarkanmu kau bisa mengalahkanku? Kau bercanda?" cemooh Naruto."Berhentilah membuat masalah denganku Menma, menyingkirlah secara diam-diam seperti seekor kecoa yang bersembunyi di tempat sampah."

"Apa?" nada suara Menma terdengar meninggi—jelas sekali, ia mengertakan rahangnya dengan kesal. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pikir bisa membunuhku seenak menginjak kecoa? Cih!"

"Oh," Naruto menyelipkan tangannya di salah satu saku depan celananya. "kudengar kau sudah menerima hadiah penyambutanmu?"

"Hadiah apa yang kau maksud? Para preman yang masih mengemut dot itu? Ha! _Are you gotta be kidding with me?"_

"Wah? Benarkah? Lalu mari kita membuatnya lebih meriah," Naruto tersenyum mengejek lalu berteriak dengan nyaring, "AKU NAMIKAZE NARUTO MENGUNDANG KALIAN SEMUA UNTUK BERPESTA DENGAN ADIK TERSAYANGKU, UZU—MAKI—MEN—MA,"

Seringai tercetak jelas di sana, membuat Menma merasakan bahaya akan segera mengancamnya dan benar saja karna para murid pria yang sejak tadi diam mulai melangkah mendekat pada mereka.

" _Happy fun guys,"_ ujar Naruto dan melangkah maju, menabrak pundak Menma dengan kasar dan berbisik dengan nada dingin, " _bang_!"

Menma memutar bola matanya terhibur lalu mengeluarkan umpatannya pada Naruto, "pengecut!"

Pria berambut pirang itu hanya bisa mendengus dan melangkah menjauh diikuti ke tiga pria tampan di belakangnya, meninggalkan Menma yang sudah di kepung sana–sini oleh beberapa pemuda.

"Jadi kau si anak baru itu?"

"Kau adiknya Naruto?"

"Kau anak sok jagoan yang mengajar bagian Suigetshu dan Sora ha?"

Menma mengorek telinganya merasa bosan, ia memandang pria berambut hitam di hadapannya dan berucap dengan nada berani, "baiklah, aku bersedia menangani anjing jenis apapun, jadi silahkan maju!"

"BRENGSEK!"

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Menggerung dengan nada-nada kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya, sang gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu membolak-balikan buku di hadapannya tanpa berniat membaca satupun huruf yang ada. Matanya berkejaran menangkap segala kosakata dan pembendaharaan kata yang ada tapi itu percuma, sangat percuma.

Pikiran Ino berkelana akan ingatan yang tertutup rapat dalam kepalanya, bagaimana ini dan itu merangkai semua kejadian hingga membentuk jati dirinya yang sekarang.

Tuk.

Sekotak susu rasa coklat bertandang ke sisi kiri bukunya, Ino mendongal dan mendapati wajah tak asing yang kini tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hay," sapa Yahiko dengan wink andalannya, dan tanpa sadar Ino menggeser dirinya menjauh sedikit, Yahiko tersenyum maklum.

"Kau keberatan aku duduk di sini eh, Ino- _san_?"

Ino mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, ia kenal siapa pria ini—ia Yahiko Pain, keturunan Canada—China yang entah bagaimana nyasar ke daratan Jepang, Konoha. Pemuda ini adalah sahabat baik Nagato dan juga Naruto, pemimpin kelompok bernamakan Akatsuki yang merupakan hacker profesional—ia hanya ingat Shikamaru dan Kisame pernah di sebutkan dalam kelompok tersebut. Sebenarnya Yahiko orang yang cukup familiar baginya dan yang ia tahu Yahiko adalah salah satu orang yang berada di pihaknya. Ia cukup baik di mata Ino, ya, cukup baik meskipun Yahiko itu terasa terlalu gelap— tatapannya, ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana.

"Si-lahkan."

"Wah, wah, kau tampak tidak nyaman denganku ya? Tenang saja aku tidak mengigit kok." Kelakarnya sembari tersenyum konyol, bahkan lelucon garing itu saja terlalu aneh, seperti—entahlah.

"Maaf, aku—"

"Tidak, tidak masalah. Aku maklum," ujar Yahiko tenang, "ku dengar kau mengalami _panic attack_ semalam?"

"Da—darimana—"

"Nagato, ia mengirimku sms untuk menjagamu."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Yahiko menganggukan kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan, "padahal kau kan bukan bayi yang perlu pengawasan 'kan?" nadanya terdengar santai namun entah mengapa sangat menyengatnya, Ino mengulas senyuman miris dan kemudian berkata dengan nada pelan, "maaf aku merepotkanmu."

"Ah? Aku membuatmu tersinggung? Wah, aku sungguh tak bermaksud begitu kok."

Ino hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bukunya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih menarik.

"Tapi," Yahiko mengusap dagunya terlihat berpikir, ia tersenyum miring, "kau itu memang merepotkan!"

Ino mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata yang menatap nanar pada Yahiko.

"Menyedihkan, menyebalkan, menyusahkan, apa kau sadar selama ini kau hanya membuatku merasa muak?" ia mendengus sebal, tak ada lagi senyum konyol yang ia pertontonkan untuk Ino sekarang sedangkan gadis pirang itu berusaha sebaik mungkin mempertahankan topeng tenangnya.

Jauh di dasar hatinya ia ingin menangis.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi benalu kehidupan kami? Apa kau tak bisa melangkah tanpa pengawalan? Apa kau bahkan tak bisa pergi ke kamar mandi sendiri? Ck, bangun dan sadarlah! Dunia tak hanya berputar padamu saja, Nona."

Ino meneguk savilanya susah payah, kata-kata Yahiko menghantamnya telak. Menyakitkan.

"Aku minta maaf karna sudah merepotkanmu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat melibatkanmu dalam urusanku. Kau bebas dan berhak menentukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan hingga tak perlu mengawalku ke sana ke mari, permisi." Ino mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berdiri meninggalkan Yahiko yang termenung sendiri sekarang.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian menatap layar ponselnya yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

 _ **From : Naga—Idiot.**_

 _ **Hei! Bergabunglah, kami akan ke atap.**_

Lantas untuk apa ia ke mari? Yahiko mengalihkan pandangannya pada helaian pirang tersebut dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia mengayunkan kakinya mengikuti punggung itu.

Yahiko tak habis pikir bagaimana kelamnya waktu yang terlewati oleh sosok ini selama tahun-tahun lalu, ia asyik melamunkan sosok seorang Yamanaka saat ia melihat punggungnya berhenti secara spontan karna,

Astaga!

Yahiko melotot ngeri melihat tubuh-tubuh tak bersalah yang jatuh di lorong, dan masih banyak yang belum tumbang terus menerus menyerang objek di dalam lingkaran tersebut.

Buagh!

Duagh!

Buk!

Buk!

"MATI!"

"BRAK!"

Dan yang lebih parah adalah Ino di sana, terpaku menatap orang-orang yang berguguran dengan luka dan lebam serta rintihan memilukan.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat antensinya, melainkan sosok berambut hitam kebiruan di antara mereka semua—masalahnya adalah sosok itu tidak hanya satu, melainkan dua—dan salah satunya adalah,

BRAK!

Buku-buku tebal itu meluncur diatas keramik lantai dengan mudahnya, Ino merasakan napasnya tersendat saat tiga orang yang menghalangi pandangan pemuda itu tumbang dan kemudian tak ada lagi jarak agar sosok itu bisa melihat dirinya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Yamanaka Ino."

Yahiko mengumpat sosok yang tengah berseringai itu dalam hatinya.

 _Oh! Sial! Kenapa bisa ia di sini?_

Hah.

Hah.

Hah.

Lutut Ino jatuh pada lantai yang dingin, kedua tangannya gemetar dan iapun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketakutan, pandangannya kosong dengan bibir yang terbuka mengambil napas, ia merasakan sesak yang berdentuman menyambanginya.

"U—uchiha... Sasuke..."

.

.

.

"Namaku Uchiha—"

Dan memori itu kembali memukul telak ingatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Oke, maaf kalau banyak yang gagal paham sama ff ini, atau salah fokus.

Saranku banyak-banyak minum aqua *Plak!

Duh, maksud Floo baca pelan-pelan aja biar kalian bisa meresapi ff ini.

Oh iya! Di chapter depan bakal di jelasin siapa Sasuke ini. Ya, kalau mau silahkan tebak sendiri—uhuk! Dilempar sendal.

 **Samarinda 11 April 2016.**

 **Salam Kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


End file.
